The Misadventures of Talon
by Freight Bringer
Summary: I do not own League of Legends, Riot does. It's their characters, concept, settings, but the story is mine. Follow Talon as he investigates the murder of a local judge, but Talon will be surprised, or not, when he finds connections to something more evil than himself. And it's up to Talon to stop them at all cost!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind, it strikes endlessly. I can't move without losing my grip from this flag, even though what remains is a pole. The flag must have ended with the same faith of my cloak, spinning up in the sky through eternity. It was certain death for me if I do so join, if not the wind would blow further.

It felt as I held onto life forever, keeping it closer to my heart than the flag. Slowly, but surely, I was losing hope like the grains of sand contained inside an hourglass. I'm tired, so tired that even the one's who lifted the sky would pity on me. I want to let go, even life is what's left on my own, I want to let go.

I looked up and saw only shadows haunting and hovering over me as of reapers came to take my soul. Strange, I felt anger. An anger that could smash mountains or anger that could blast every living body that has taken refuge of this sorry excuse of a world. I wanted to let these grim creatures to taste my steel rather than wait to taste theirs.

With only one finger, I was lifted…


	2. Chapter 1

In the year 10 CLE I joined the ranks of the secret select of agents by General Du Couteau. I receive training and lessons priority to my needs and was later dispatched over Frejlord, and before then I could join it, in the Northern Barbarian Pacification Campaign. On landing over the borders of the city-state I learned that the corps has breached the lines of The Tribe of the Winter's Claw and are now in deep enemy territory. I followed, however, and complete my task on eliminating key leaders of the Ursine Tribe, who are in unfortunate of circumstances, in hunt over the tundra plains. This opportunity is rarest of all, waiting to be exploited by no other than the one present in such prospect. After his death, along with his comrades, I cut one of his ears in sign of triumph, which brings me closer to the expectations of my master's.

Here I settled for years away in the winter's fury spying over the tribe leaders with vindictiveness till I was then shipped to the islands of Ionia which I am on a mission to destroy the Pit of Pallas, fearing that the Ionians would, in the predicted future, corrupt the land in a massive feat of scourge earth. My assignment was to search for an ancient Idol of Pallas in the surrounding villages and drop it in the volatile well to keep the forces within stagnant till researchers can arrive for further decontamination process. The costs were high, but nonetheless the mission was an utter success, which gave my general, and his comrades, a sign of relief.

Worn from the exhaustion of the Ionians along the long years, I was then led back to the slums of Noxus in special orders of General Marcus. Again, years grew by, I was directed on operations over Bandle City to retrieve lost intelligence that has fallen over the hands of the Scouts of the Mothership which contains sensitive information that would compromise the relations between the two city-states. It was easier than I expected, sneaking under their noses, that I could consider it as child's play. Still, I hardly expect to survive if in any circumstances if I were to be caught. Even so, the matter has been settled and I again put into passive motion of spying for a couple of months and was again called back to Noxus.

It would be the august of 15 CLE that I have learned of my master's disappearance. The news has spread like wildfire and sent gongs hitting over my head which in all in respect that it is likely impossible to commit. I waited for word in days, weeks, and months that come by in a promise of benevolent service, but there I was convinced that my general, in all his glory and loyalty, is dead. It was in my consideration over the subject for four months, which indeed I have no need to worry for my master judging his wits are by far my best, but with the fruitless and void search grew my denial into consideration, and consideration to certainty. I took the fact like a blow from a cannon to the belly, and yet I cannot recover from such shock. I have remained loyal to his word of the day I met his strength, although I never ruminate the future would end as it is now since I know he cannot simply die in battle. And now that I face opportunity more tempting that those of the Ursine before, I set my goal to be free.

Ironspike Mountains are a mountain range stretching across the southern borders of Zaun and Piltover till reaching the icy caps of Frejlord, barren of vegetation and wildlife but with a few notorious beasts. At the southern part of the range, it is generally hot caused by the cloudless sky and the warm winds that a dessert would be comparable.

Still, even how inhospitable the nature of the landscape is at state, towns grew nevertheless in between valleys with the same business of transportation. Noxus and Zaun is both deep relations in trade, therefore routes were paved beside the walls of the mountains to ensure the survival of the materials in exchange. But in the changing years and decades drove the alliance into improving the pathways that mountains were tamed and moved to suit the space and security of the shipment. What comes after the old roads came into service for the weary travelers, adventurers, wayfarers and all who seek voyage for reasons to themselves. This is where I travel from, with the high rocky walls to my right, as of today.

While travelling over this gust I noticed there are pieces of wood lying over the path which I had observed as oak. Imported from Noxus no doubt, yet I was estranged nonetheless.

I picked a sample and examined it. Just as I suspected, the wood is wide in girth and of good quality, yet this one was torn fresh from its foundation. There is also some which were burnt. Even though trifling, my suspicions ran high. The quantity of the debris is most numerous that it is enough for a house to be built on and was ripped in small sizes as if trees where shoved and chopped in a Zaunite turbine. I picked up another which was unique. Black paint was on its side, which I could entail it for a signpost of some sort.

The wind again blows vigorously, cleaning the road all for itself unknowingly. I suspect the wind can give me answers from this odd spectacle. The wind is moving southwest, so then I looked northeast, which points to the town where I was supposed to rest, Hamshire. In fact, there is an inn just along the road. I should ask my inquiries there.

Upon the road there was a plenty of debris the further I trudge into. The trail ends when I came across a two-way fork; one leading straight to Zaun, leading to the right; other leading toward Hamshire, leading to the left. I choose the latter since I am in dire need of supplies and have not rested since my departure away from the city.

Hamshire is a small village occupying at least seven-hundred residents with trades of the market, horse breeding, and innkeeping which profits from travelers and adventurers alike. It also garrisons the new batch 7th Regulars of the Noxian Army, which purpose of defending caravans from the dangers of rouges and raiders, and to train their bodies in high altitudes in order to maintain standard conditioning from the most treacherous of situations in the upcoming battles ahead, if ever there were wars. These soldiers there were also considered as constables to enforce law over the lawless mountains, which gave at least some sense of security for the settlers and fortunate passer-by's. I have been in the village years ago which was one of the many ways to travel toward the northern city-states only that I was forced to use this this day only to escape.

The day was about to end when I reached near the outskirts of the village till my first sighting was not a village within a valley full of activity but the view blocked by a large building of wood and bricks upon my path, leaning towards me. It is tall and wide with all the windows broken and web-cracks stretching from side to side, giving away sounds of stress and pain of the toll it bears. I peered over one of the windows finding a kitchen all disoriented, plates and cups smashed on the floor, utensils bent and unusable, broken floor tiles with warm charcoal and a grill with freshly cooked pork chops, turned over and spilled on the ground. It is such as a sight of a shaken snow globe.

True, the infrastructure is very uninhabitable as it is perceived, which any man of a straight mind suggest that in a short few minutes that it will give away from all the torment it has absorbed. Yet my deductions formed a conclusion that the building is I perceive that it will hold after observing the dirty dry clothes on the ground. It was then I entered the kitchen through the open window and made my way to the lobby.

The lobby is also in a state same as the kitchen. It's reception desk turned over, papers lying everywhere, a wide gap of two feet in the middle of the floor, a chandelier on the ground beyond repair, yet what surprises me most was the dead man lying across the mat, arm stretched on both sides. He seems to be more than fifty with his hair graying. He wore a brown tweed suit and a high quality leather shoes. His top hat, which lies next to his head, is custom made, but as old as the man dead before me. An oily cleaver is buried deep in his chest, which I would consider as the cause of his unfortunate demise.

Before any further action was made by myself, my attention was immediately concentrated on the strange sounds of fumbling up the stairs. I drew my blade and carefully crept upward the steps. I made no much as a sound, nor creaking of the wood which I rested my weight on would be considered distinct. Slowly and carefully, I opened the door in front of me, wide enough for me to examine the jumbled room. It was then I saw a bloodhound, with eyes and ears drooping, scratching the floor, whimpering at the same time. There is a collar attached to its neck, meaning this dog is tamed and trained, and much bewilderment contributed to this day, the dog has caught my scent and has started barking and growling over me.

I came out of my hiding and whistled over the mutt, a technique my master has taught me, which silenced it. Examining the tag, it says "GEORGE", which, I'm afraid, all of it. There is no identification of the address nor the owner's name.

"Afternoon George," I said idly as I pet his head, "you know what happened here?"

I was not expecting the dog to reply, but what else can a man do alone with a pup? Maybe it's my desire for a conversation, since I have not talked or seen a living man for weeks. Maybe I felt pity or the idle boredom of my visit has forced my hand to touch other's heads. It was not of my concern anymore when I looked outside the window and saw marvel beyond my comprehension.

I saw twisters, hurricanes, and tornadoes from my journeys, but never have I seen such ferocity and such placid marvels of Nature can be compared to what I saw that very day. The valley bordering Hamshire is no doubt what I witness, but in between the town was nowhere to be found, only to be replaced by a large cloud of malevolence, swirling its dark brown wings at the walls of the valley. Yet, I feel the calmness of the large creature and its fleets of warnings and risks of death enveloping within. No tape can measure the vastness of it nor a judge can adjudicate its sinister plot.

My thoughts were all then averted to a man lying on the ground, face on the dirt, just affront the porch stairs. He seems to be alive and moving. Answers will lie on his tongue, and I intend to obtain them.

"W… wha… what?" he murmurs as I treated his wounds and pouring brandy on his lips. I found him half-dead, nearly insane of thirst, and a few scratches on his knees along with a broken right leg, with the bone protruding from the flesh. There were animal fat on his hands, but I washed it off in fear of infection. He was laid down on a ragged mattress I found upstairs as I was stitching and mending his wounds. It was half-past eight and gone very dark, so then I lit candles in the room. I heard him ask as I light the seventh candle.

He appears to be a man pushing sixty, hair grizzled with age and stress, yet he is well built for a man in this age. His skin is darker than mine, but it is a complexion of a Noxian breed without a doubt. I found him wearing a brown woolen shirt, with a bloody apron – blood of pigs – and a black cotton trousers.

"Lay down Mr. Ostcher," said I, pushing him back down his shoulders, "you have been through a number of massive injuries, and my skill of surgery is not very commendable, therefore I advise you to rest."

"What happened? And how do you know my name?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I have just arrived at sundown wondering how this inn is stationed in the middle of the road. And of course, I saw your name which was labelled 'Hod Ostcher' on the pistol you were carrying."

"In the—in the middle of the road? What in blazes are you babbling about?"

"You mean to say you do not remember how it came into this condition?"

"Don't answer a question with a question you twat! Of course, how should I have known? How long have I've been asleep?"

"You have been in this state for seven and a half hours, along with the building. I could tell you were doing the laundry from your burnt hands, yet you were interrupted and only finished at least a dozen pieces hanged on the clothesline. I am afraid though that your effort has been in vain since they were dirtied on the ground. But it did tell me how long this building was standing. I say it is a very sturdy one."

"Aye, it is I who built this home from my very hands. I could not trust any other man who has my eye for quality. In fact, I built most of the houses in this little town myself, and I treated it as a part-time job."

"Yes, you were once a carpenter and a soldier from Noxus."

He stared at me wide-eyed. "How in the name of good fortune you know all that, lad? It is as if you stalk me from the sky."

"I will explain soon enough, but for now I need to know what happened today."

"What happened today was a nightmare, I tell you. But first we need to find a constable to catch that murderer."

"I am afraid I cannot do that since there is no law enforcer out here in the outskirts. But not to worry, I sent a pigeon out to message one of the nearest regiment to come as quickly as they can. We might expect them to arrive tomorrow in the evening."

"So it is true as you say that my home mysteriously moved far from my town?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

I moved toward the window and opened the curtains, revealing of the old man the once little town of trades buffering the north and south has been enveloped by a glowing green gust. So far, there is something so beautiful in something so ugly.

"By the Stars!" he exclaimed. "This isn't what I remember living in."

"That is why I need answers, clues even, to how this might have started. And I need to know also how that man died on your door." I said pointing the bagged corpse at the reception table, which I turned upright. "Take your time. Think it through before you say anything."

"Very well. It all started on this morning when my tenants, the orphan Jacob, and his guardian Macarov, are on to breakfast. I was busy doing the laundry after I served their meals. It took me till noon when I finished cleaning, then I went to the kitchen and start chopping meat to make pork chops for luncheon, since it is little Jacob's favorites. I was about to complete the task till a knock was heard on the front door. I took the liberty on opening it and saw Judge Harlik standing before me. He asked me where Jacob was and answered him honestly that they were upstairs. He soon charged up with great vigor and came back down with little Jacob, carrying him with one arm. Macarov Otilier tried to block his path and reason with Harlik, but it was in vain I'm afraid. He immediately stormed the kitchen, cleaver in hand, and chopped up his chest before the poor Judge touched the knob. Aye, it was a grievous sight for the poor boy and I have no idea what to expect after. After ceasing the madman, preventing from any further actions, Jacob kneeled beside the fallen champion of the Law and cried.

"You must note, my dear good sir, that Jacob—Jacob Halls is his name—is not an ordinary child as they are should be in schools, but Jacob has potential. Magical potential, as if he inherited his talents from the gods. He is a bright boy, I tell you. His grades are high enough to be honored by royalty. But he does not have many friends. He never seems eager on socializing, not even a hint. The Judge was his most trusted friends ever since he took him away from his bastard father and assigned Macarov to be his legal guardian. You can also say he was also his mentor and master which put him into a path of the practice of Law, but when Harlik was seen dying near his boots, the promising boy I once knew never came to be the same after that moment.

"It was when a strong draft came across the very hallways we are standing today that I saw how much the potential of magic is kept inside his little body. I couldn't see anything after that. I even accidentally let go of that murderous fiend from my hands. Then… nothing. I remember nothing else, I'm afraid."

"Outstanding, Mr. Hod," said I after listening to his amazing narrative. "To think that this chain of events would be such a tragedy for you, but I'm sorry to say that I doubt the words you are released from your lips."

"Tut, tut. I pity your sense of doubt, nonetheless. What I say is the truth and if you close your eyes and ears from it, you will be off none the wiser."

"Well then, with all the explanations are settled, shall we have a friendly dinner, if you don't mind me cooking in your kitchen and using your food."

"Don't mind if you do. What is that?" he questioned, looking at the ceiling where a muffled scratching of George is heard.

"Never mind that. It is George who is making the ruckus."

"The dog is alive?"

"Yes, a fine breed you have there."

"Oh, no, no. it is not mine but Jacob's."

"Ah. Strange for a boy to have such pets. Well then, I better be leaving you and cook dinner." I stood up and started marching toward the kitchen.

"Hold on."

"Yes?"

"Your name. You know mine, so it is natural to say yours."

"Sollozzo. Sollozzo Abbandando You can call me Sol if you want."

"Sol it is. Still, it is mighty strange why come and help an old stranger such as myself, yet you treat me as if we were doctors and patients."

True, it would be strange for a man who lived under shrouds of evil to help someone in need. Why would I do such a foolish task, poking my nose over this mysterious event even though no one ordered or asked me to do this? The answer would be, who wouldn't? If I were to escape the prying eyes of Noxus, I must live a life in complete discretion. And who can verify if I were one of those men in the sea of innocents? No one can tell, and hopingly so, give up the search.

"It is strange. What I say is the truth. Either you accept it or leave it be."


	3. Chapter 2

The inn is a two-storey building which can occupy four tenants, including the owner's quarters. The ground floor has a reception area, a kitchen, and the landlord's room. The next floor has a three separate rooms, one is for the Jacob's and Macarov's – the one that has the dog. The second who was occupied by another tenant named Athene Satrapoulos, a Rakkorian, which was explained by Mr. Ostcher, left for a week. The room is mostly nothing and gave little importance. The third was a vacant area, which I have been obliged to use for my own, no charge. After our recent discussion, we ate our fill, administer some more painkillers, chatted a bit, and went to sleep.

The next morning the carrier returned, bearing the message that the 5th Cavalry will arrive on the morrow. I returned to the old man with the news, but shows no amount of confidence of their timed arrival, reasoning that horses in the mountains are very fallible to the elements. We ate our breakfast, strips of bacon, eggs and coffee. I replace the landlord's bandages and moved him to another mattress, since the one he currently occupies was stained in blood and could cause him infection.

Trifle it may be, I have noticed a bag of candles, half-full, lay upon the kitchen table, but I never remember using them. I explained it to Hod about it, but he reasoned that it may be that I opened it and forgotten. I am not old, and my memory does not fail me. If there is something I don't know does not mean to say I have forgotten about it. I am not old.

At that time, I used my time to talk to the landlord to sell him enough supplies for a journey to Zaun. He promises me that he will give his surplus, free of charge, after he is able to stand with his two feet or with a staff. I took watch over the chimney, facing the back and saw a lone silhouette walking towards the inn. The mirage from the heat can't tell who or what it is that approaches, but in the middle of its march, the figure dropped down on the ground.

Immediately, I dropped down from my watch and ran toward the fallen traveler. As I got closer, it was actually a woman, still living although breathing hard. She is covered wholly in white linen, masking her face and covering her body. I uncovered her clothing to release the heat out and saw her skin brown as tan. I rubbed her palms and it is sweaty. If it were heat stroke, her skin should be dry from dehydration. Nevertheless, I carried her in inside.

"Who is that?" said Mr. Ostcher as I lay the stranger on another mattress – one of those just in case that he bleeds the one he rests on.

"I have no idea, but she appears to be exhausted and completely ill."

"By the Stars, It's Athene!" he exclaimed as I uncover her clothing of her head. Her hair is white as elders, tied up in a small pony. I opened her eyes, brown as coffee with lots of sugar and cream. I have never seen such eyes. I opened her mouth and saw crumbs of bread on her tongue.

Then, I caught a scent. I smelled her mouth, acidic. She has been food poisoned, but not ordinary poison, deadly ones such those on Zaun. Once I recognize it, I quickly took pieces of charcoal and grind it till it is fine as powder. I fed her spoonfuls of it, since charcoal can absorb the poison in her digestive tract. She must have eaten the tainted bread recently, so there is not much to fear for the poison.

Mr. Ostcher explained that Athene came down from Mt. Targon in order to escape the scene of cruel trials that was tested among the young. She has been travelling from city-state to city-state in order to master the art of swordsmanship. He said she always brings a large leathery bag of heavy inventory of some sort, yet he can't investigate further since it was none of his business, yet today the bag is not present along the owner, strangely so. She has stayed in this inn for two and a half weeks. She explores the town from morning till sunset on her stay, only to return for dinner. Jacob actually grew fond of her and have been conversing with her about the adventures around the world, and she always welcomes a good chat. After about a week ago, she never returned, not even once. Mr. Ostcher even considered to break the contract if another day has been passed, and that day was when the murder has happened. I could conclude she has nothing to do with this affair.

I made her bed comfortable and gave her some brandy. I then tended to Mr. Ostcher and gave him more painkillers since he can't sleep last night and is about to the rest of the afternoon, if he is able to do so. I grilled fish and made chicken stew at mid day for luncheon. Mr. Ostcher ate his fill and fell asleep while I took out George for a walk before he made a mess. I spent half the afternoon exploring the personal effects of the tenants. I skimmed through their hats, their shoes, their garments, their rooms, anything to give me a clue to who they are and what they have done. It is sure then when found something very satisfying – and could be said, conclusive – as I placed it comfortably inside my pocket. Other than those, I buried the poor lawyer at the back, as requested by Hod.

Checking Athene's condition, she is nearly stabilize and breathing normally. I expect her to be conscious in the hour, and my expectation came true.

"Where am I?" Athene says as she came to, hearing it from the kitchen as I make dinner.

"You are back at my home, Miss Satrapoulos," answered Hod, who is able to stand on his own. "Why, aren't very lucky. If it wasn't for Talon, you would have never woke up from your illness."

I came back from the kitchen with a pot of chicken stew and expected thanks, but she only gave me a face of shock.

"You!" she says, standing up with a knife on hand and shielding Mr. Ostcher from me. "Mr. Hod, get behind me!"

"What is the meaning of this?" the confused man said.

"You mean you don't know? He is an Assassin of Noxus!"

I was startled by this exposure, yet I showed no face of it. How could she realize who I am when everyone in the world doubt we Assassins are real? Unless she is once under Noxian Military, or at least met an agent of a branch. I hesitated to charge on to her with my blade on my back. She seems feral but experienced. I have to approach with reason.

"You must have confused me to someone else, Miss Satrapoulos," said I, placing the pot on the reception table. "Tell me, have we met before? I am sorry to say but you must be mistaken."

"He is right, Athene," Hod joined. "He only arrived yesterday, or have you met him along the way."

"Stay back, Hod," she spurred. She then turned her face toward me, with the emotions of both fear and anger, white and red on her nose. "So this is what you planned all along, haven't you? You, and your little orchestra, gaining the trust of these innocent people just to get me, do you? How a sadist you are and your kind."

What does she mean? Was she a target before and survived an assassination? Was her crime over Noxus grave enough to be at our attention? Nevertheless, she has completely convinced of my identity, my true identity. This is not a wild guess of whatsoever. She has knowledge of the dark that can never shed light, but what can I do? Help my fellow Assassin and kill her for him/her? No, I am not under Noxus anymore, and it does not benefit me nonetheless. I am free from my previous obligations, but I need to grow a root of innocence if I were to remain in the dark. There has to be a way to talk myself out of this mess.

"Well then, I best be off." I said finally before jumping through an open window and run into the darkness as fast as I can.

There was no other way. Athene is convinced to the very core of my nature that even Hod cannot defend my false innocence. I might as well give up and move on to Zaun, hunting or robbing for food and supplies along the way, although it is risky to be in such circumstances, especially when the clairvoyance of powerful summoners witness my infamy. I need to get Athene out of the way and get the provisions he promised me.

I retraced back on Athene's dying steps as she came through the inn. Her footing seems to be loose and uncoordinated, as if she was ill as she walked this road. Observing every trace of her path, I came over a ruined fort of some kind. It was decades old and has a history covering it along the webs. Low stone walls, foundations of watchtowers, tents and cottage and anything that has gone past in wars untold. I then found a leather bag, snuck between the edges of the rocky walls. This is where the suffering and sickness started.

Inside the bag has the following contents: There are three pieces of bread of loaves and a can of pork and beans, all tainted with the same poison she has digested; a map of the mountains with X's at the Noxian-Zaun trade route; a compass and other necessities. But what stands out of the rest was a bulky heavy runic glove and a large rune sword, although not exactly on the meaning. The blade was about the width of my hand, and the length was as long as my tip of my fingers to the elbow, but yet the end of the sword is seemed broken and blunt. Runes, glowing green, are still visible along the unique weapon, and I can feel the power surging toward my body. Its weight is inhuman, useful to crush bones if ever one can lift it. I can almost imagine what kind of strength the Rakkors have with ancient weapons such as this.

However, I doubt severely on the fact she is from Rakkor. Their skin should at least tougher and rougher and whiter than Athene, yet her skin, as I remember the texture, was smooth and dark. I could deduce she is Noxian, yet her skin is too dark, and is almost tan as bronze. I could only reason to believe she has travelled in the tropics, Ionia probably. It would then be that she is Noxian by birth and blood, and has served in the military with the use of her immense strength as she wielded a heavy runesword. Then she was deployed to Ionia along with a company, but then she has committed a crime grievous enough for a trial with assassins, and survived. The latter, however, is only speculation with my theory, yet all of the facts fit into it perfectly.

Satisfied with my discoveries and resolutions, I then hid the bag somewhere more discreet. After my plans are set, the schemes would then commence.

I have travelled a fairly long way in order to find the 5th Cavalry, which I have found camped beside a gorge. After the guard finished frisking me for weapons, the ones that I left behind to prevent both confiscation and suspicion, they let me enter the captain's tent. The man sitting on a table in the tent overlooking a magical map is, as informed, Captain Alexis Convos, who is wearing his service uniform had served the Noxian Army for three years and have been promoted two months from the latter. I presented him my sigil, which is a mystical ink that I used to write the letter, to the captain in charge and noted understandably that I am the sender of the carrier.

"You have come a long way Mr. Abbandando," he said as he shook my hands and then gestured me to sit in the chair in front of his. "Haven't we replied correctly that we shall gallop at your doorsteps tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have received the reply, but I beg you to come sooner. The landlord of the inn I spoke of has gotten very ill again and we have run out of medicine. I was hoping that you send a healer right away to cure his ailment."

It was in fact that even though I have proceeded with multiple surgeries for him, all successful, I have yet to remove the splinters that are stuck in his lungs. I would assume later than now that Mr. Ostcher, as painful as it may be, will be in serious of conditions without a help of a healer or a more skilled surgeon.

"If that is what you need urgently, then I oblige with all the power Noxus has bestowed upon me. I shall lend you a horse and our medic to your disposal immediately. Along with your troubles, I shall also have a squad to escort you both from whatever dangers this forsaken mountain has to offer."

"Ah, then I am relieved. I thank you with all my heart. You have been a very generous man, Capt. Convos."

"It is law to give the weak the chance to grow strong by protecting them till there is no further need. You can't expect to send a newborn baby out of battle if we all know that a grown man is fit to wield an ax. Imagine the fruits of children are in the future for they would ever serve their country with might stronger and incredulous than the last generation. I have not yet seen you in battle yet, and I can openly express you would serve the world better if with training and discipline."

"I am flattered Captain, but have ever thought of expecting me to join your ranks?"

"We thought not the sort. The dream of Noxus is for everybody to be strong to fend off the dangers beyond this world would ever witness. And someday they will all thank Noxus for the strength they lend to them as they lend their strength to Noxus. But you could join our legions if you would ask to."

"I will keep that option noted in my mind."

"How was the tragedy of the murder handled?"

"I know who the murderer is."

"Ah, you have proof to base this assumption?"

"It is not an assumption but the complete truth. I have the evidence back at the inn, and I can even point out who he is."

"Then you lift the last of the weights of my shoulder, but I must ask you one last favor before you descent back to the tall hills. If you have seen a man or woman wielding a tall runesword, as tall as a man, or as tall as me, please inform the authority with any possible information that you can gather of this character."

"What has happened?"

"Just about morning today ah terrible terrorist attack struck our cargo holding raw chemicals that we hope to send it on Zaun to refine them for powerful medicine. This chemical, you see, is very potent and highly dangerous to the touch and smell. It began when a stranger in wayfarer's clothes came down from the mountain side, sliding in toward our trade route. We sent our men to intercept the intruder but was quickly cut down in ribbons as they got near. The stranger fought with a runesword that resembles much more like the one that Riven has used.

"Riven, if you may heard, died at an artillery misfire while on tour at Ionia which the Zaunites took the blame openly. She was one of the promising warriors that has shown both skill and incredulity over the battlefield. I would willing to bet on her side if she ever caught duel with General Darius. Sadly though, she has died and along with her reputation, her achievements, and her spirit that has influenced ours. It is a shame, a great waste of talent. It is also unacceptable to the ears for her to die such a death, and it is most unacceptable for her weapon to be in the hands of someone unworthy.

"I was present at that time, but I was positioned just a quarter a league away from this goon. We could not help the battered squads that was sent to dispose a single swordsman. He held out long, manage to destroy the carts with magic by swinging the runesword. It is the signature attack of Riven herself, but it is lesser in quality than the late owner. I knew this imposter should not escape unpunished; he killed thirty-two of our best man by the hand, and killed a hundred twenty-six with the explosion of the chemicals.

"But aye, he got the best of us and disappeared in sight. I spear in pursuit of this bastard of a criminal, but our commander sends us away from this small mission of investigating this murder. But no, we are not complaining, the commander may be right. It is said swabbing the floor, remember to first swab the corners. Even how enraged we are that our fallen brothers have to be neglected off our minds, we must also keep the law at large to keep the peace we have worked hard to attain. Or else, Noxus is full of holes."

"Then whenever I find any signs of this coward, I shall immediately inform you."

"Thank you. You have been a nice listen to our plea. Here, let me introduce to you Lieutenant Markus Gondola." He waved over a tall man, largely built and in light armor who stepped forward and salutes. "He will be the one escorting to you in your journey, and I can guarantee his discipline, his experience and training that you will be alive long enough to see the doctor alive."

Later, me, Lt. Gondola and his handful of men, and the doctor mounted our horses and trampled on toward the inn. As we approach our destination, we saw someone I the ruined camp I passed around earlier. It is Athene herself, kneeling and digging dirt. She stood startled as we come near.

"Athene!" said I dismounting. "I thought you were to tend the landlord as I get help."

"Wha-" she tried to utter when I closed my face in gesture to kiss her cheeks, but in truth I whispered deadly.

"If you want to keep your dirty little secret, you best keep mine as well." I then moved back and waved her toward my horse. She walked and stared at me, probably thinking multiple ways to mutilate my face.

We crossed the mountains in rapid pace as Athene rode on my back, maybe to plot a cut to my throat, even with consequences. It was not long due that we reached the inn in half an hour.

Mr. Ostcher was unconscious at that time. He is breathing hard and is spitting blood. The healer cured him in time and, with the skill of the knife, excised the splinters along with my help.

It is almost dawn, and so I brought in everyone in the lobby, along with the conscious Mr. Ostcher – to whom Athene explained the secrecy behind my identity – to listen to me. Mostly who had ears to my word is Athene, expecting to break our ceasefire as she prepares to retort mine. I am willing to bet she had rehearsed her speech about my secret identity, but I am not foolish enough to let it happen.

"My dear fellow commoners," I began. "I shall now uncover the mask who has committed the murder of the recent Judge Harlik."

"You mean to say you actually solved it?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yes, I have. There is no doubt after I explained all my mind's content that all of you will be able to be the jury of this horrific case. It is him!" I pointed at Mr. Hod Ostcher, who then turned his color of ash white.

"Mr. Hod?" Athene shot back. "What has he got to do with this case? He witnessed the murder truthfully!"

"Is that so? You may not notice but it is true that all he spoke are lies. In fact, why would the murderer, you so speak of, enter the kitchen and bring a cleaver when he have his own dagger at his coat."

"A dagger" Mr. Ostcher said. "He has no weapons the minute he came into my home till the day he picked up that cleaver. And how do you suppose to prove he has a dagger?"

"The proof lies in the laundry you worked hard yourself." By saying it, I picked up a basket full of muddy clothes and picked up a bundle of socks. I passed a pair to each man present in the room. "If you can observe, one of the socks has two narrow slices. Mr. Makarov would have stuck in something sharp, something double-edged and something easy to pick if anything has gone awry."

"But this must be a mistake, it could be anyone's underwear."

"That is a great fallacy Mr. Ostcher. All of them are of the same size, which meant it is meant for the same owner. I saw your undergarments Mr. Hod as you sleep, and I can see no such pattern. I saw Athene's as she lay unconscious, it is not hers. And little Halls does not fit the description. Besides, who would find a boy with a knife in his hand? It is highly improbable, and the only possibility lies within Mr. Otilier, and no one else. And why, Mr. Hod, of all men, would lie about the dagger if it's the very same one that has stabbed you in the guts? Tell me, have you forgotten about it? Why don't you lift that shirt of yours and prove me wrong?"

He stood still.

"Ah, accepting the truth finally? Doctor, have you seen the wound I spoke of?"

"Yes, I saw it below the abdomen," answered the healer.

"It could be a piece of wood that has stabbed me," reasoned the murderer.

"The wound is almost five inches deep, and there was no wood or any remains in it whence I came," said I. "Why do you deny these facts? I know what really happened in this fiasco. You called the Judge yourself to take Jacob away. It was arranged, both of you were armed, you, Mr. Ostcher, with a cleaver and Harlik with a Hexrevolver."

"But you have explained the matter to us before," the Lieutenant said. "surely, we heard nothing of this revolver from what you speak."

"But there is a revolver. I took a glance on his coat and saw slots for ammunition, yet they were empty since all has spent outside the inn when the battle happened. He even has calluses suggesting he holds a gun."

"Hold on a moment, there was a fight outside all along?" Athene asked.

"There is, and here is proof." I then brought out a piece of wood that I have picked up a burnt wood. "This is a part of a water through just outside the building. This is evidence enough that there is a shootout with our recent Judge is the only one firing. Macarov was about to leave the building when Judge Harlik has found him in such position. He emptied his revolver which was a moment for Makarov to escape back in the house. You met him just as he entered and swung your cleaver to his face. He evaded it as you hit the door frame. He then stabbed you and try to go back the same way he had come. You tried chasing him, pulling out the knife and swung the cleaver as he exits. But instead of the weapon lay embedded in Macarov's back, Makarov met at the same time Harlik and used his body to evade his demise. You were shocked to see your fellow companion you yourself called for help to die in your hands. As he was dying in your arms, Macarov casts a powerful spell which I myself can only verify as the wind element."

"But it was Jacob who cast it," Hod said. "He's the only person capable of using such powerful magic."

I shake my head in disagreement. "What you say is impossible. It is probable for his capability, but if he cast a spell, he has to cast inside the inn. Look around you, everything should have been bent, shredded or destroyed if you say before is true, yet only the exterior was damaged. Only the person outside can do such a thing, and it was our dear Macarov wreaking havoc." I then pulled another peculiar object from my pocket, which is the jade pin. "He has also the same magical potential and this is proof. You can't see the symbols now, but this is a rune stone, used to catalyze the casters powers to an extent. It was found on each of his coats. Why would Mr. Otelier then be in possession of such an item? The answer is he is a wizard, powers close to an Archmage. To overpower a runestone that it erased the sigil and rendering it useless is not an ordinary man. He is truly gifted, as far as I can say. However he attained such a power to cause this calamity, to blow an inn miles away from the spot, is unknown to me, but I can tell what happened after the spell.

"As you came conscious in the kitchen, you crawled toward the corpse and then opened the door and was left outside, oblivious to your surroundings. And a few hours on that day, I saw you as you lay half-dead under the sun." I finally said after stepping he same spot he had been crawling before. It was almost dawn, and I'm almost finished.

"Even if all you say is true," said Hod. "You can't prove anything, do you? Is it not a theory you are proposing, Sol?"

"I'm afraid so. I cannot connect you and the weapon. There was no sign, no fingerprints, no blood. Your hands were covered of pig's fat, which made your prints or any unverifiable. There is a probability of Macarov took your cleaver and hacked the Judge himself."

"Then you admit defeat then. You have wasted all our time for a baseless theory. So you just walked us all over the inn for something you are not even sure? Bah! I thought you were smart when I saw those eyes, but now I could tell I am wrong, wrong all the time."

"That is right, Hod. You are wrong. I cannot make bricks without clay, not on my own. But I know who owns it. You!" I shouted the soldier. "Give me your ax!"

I led them up to Macarov and Jacob's room where George rested lazily. I kicked the dog out of the floor he is resting on and started hacking it with the ax. As those around me stare at my beckoning – or my madness – I made a hole wide enough for a man to fit. I could hear…

I dropped the ax and pulled out Jacob and shown him in the dawning sun. Everyone in witness staggered in awe that words cannot ejaculate from their lips. True magic can say the same.

"My friends, meet Jacob Halls."


	4. Chapter 3

The boy. I dunked him in the morning light and bathed. The light reveals a boy just in the teens. Piltovian, blonde and white, but paler when I pulled from where he thinks it is safe. He wore a cheap brown sweater, wore glasses, an ordinary boy hiding hidden potential.

He squirms and yells when I yanked him from the collar. Everyone could not comprehend what they see yet Hod came over and took the boy from me. He managed to calm him down. Poor boy, he was so scared to be found, to be discovered.

Back at the reception room, Mr. Ostcher drunk himself jars of peach wine, drinking his last drink that he will ever taste till the day jail is over or a day before his execution.

"Want some?" he offered me, but I refuse kindly. He passed on to Athene and the Lt. Gondola. Both refused in mix of kindness and duty. The boy sat in a chair staring of his drunken uncle.

"So this is… how it ends, eh?" he asked me.

I patted his shoulders and said, "It isn't over. Not yet till you say what really happens. Lt. Markus will be the witness of your confession. Take your time. Think it through before you say anything. But keep in mind your life is on the line on how honest you would be." I looked over Jacob, who was silently staring at me. At my eyes. "Or would you like to have Jacob remember all those bad memories you all stick into his skull."

"That won't be necessary, Sol. I will tell you from the very beginning, where I would like to start."

"That settles it. Jacob, please go upstairs. We'll call you when it is over. Please, Mr. Ostcher, continue."

"When I was your age, I was one of those foot messengers, going up and down on the mountains, for the Noxian military. Horses were unreliable, and bird carriers get lost or killed by those winds. That is why we messengers were called, long before the truce of Summoners.

"It was an age old technique used by many Noxians before us to pass on messages. We receive a paper, memorize it by heart, burn it and gone up the road walking and walking. It was torture for us, not worth minimum wage, but we have no choice because it was war every day.

"The 5th Rune War, if you all might ask. Aye, I am a veteran of such catastrophe, and we are all there doing our part, even if it causes our lives. Besides, we're dead if we lose the war, so we might as well sacrifice for those who counts on us soldiers. 3rd Regulars, that's where I be assigned to the whole war. I was enhanced by the Summoner Knights, gave us more strength, more power, more survivability, yet the job remained the same. It was in here mountains that we met the Demacians trying to draw our flank. I was a messenger of the extreme right of the Noxian Army. You see that mountain over there?" He pointed at a distant hill to the north. "That is the end of the line. We were not supposed to retreat under any conditions, even dead, or else they bring the artillery and destroy our flank. My officers kept nagging me about the supplies we were neglected. I made trips to the command center with the same reply. Sometimes I have to stay with my company and fight. Well, most of the times.

"First those silver-necks came in light. We handle them good, but they were harbingers trying out our defenses, I can tell that. It wasn't long till the waves arriving bigger, stronger, with better men and better equipped than us. But our elevation kept us standing and pushing those shiny-plates. I remember everything well, it was chaos. Our lines have to be fused, refused, rearrange, replace that the first day I was fighting with a chap, the night I got an archer, who was supposed to fight with a bow, with a spear. Our reserves are depleted completely, and most of them are now wounded or dead for all I know. Our supplies were running low. Food, water, medicine, we have none. We have to come up with what we got. Our weapons were badly bent, we have to take from the wounded or the dead, but we were careful not tempted ourselves to take up Demacian weapons just to avoid friendly fire. But in the end. We got no choice, we gather the spoils and use everything around us to keep our lives fighting properly. We even pick stones and throw and pound on their heads. Anything at all just to keep them back.

"Many times I was sent to the command center with the same hopeless plea of help, but they got problems of their own. I can see from the looks of it that our main lines have been heavily battered by continuing effort of those shinies. When I got back to my regiment I was scolded by my officer as if he was my mom. But he let it go since it's not my fault that our generals can't send help.

"Seven weeks. Seven hellish weeks without rest and peace, except for the dead. Seven damn weeks holding the fort till each of us get an arrow in the face. Seven weeks running up and down the mountain to deliver the same vague message that has never been considered to hear it. In the end I was relieved from duty from a broken leg I stupidly got from running too much. What have I done to deserve this, I cannot know, yet in the end we won. A bitter end.

"They all celebrated while I was in the hospital thinking what will happen to my leg. Many of my pals are either missing or dead, so there is no visits during my stay. They could be either dead or in the next bed for all I care. Only one had given me the hope to live on. Clara, my sweet Clara." He rubbed his eyes to keep the tears away. "They were about to amputate my leg, and I keep begging them not to. I begged more than all the generals I have met. If I can stand, I would even kneel. And Clara, my darling, she understands me.

"Clara Cavie was a nurse, an angel nurse. She took care of me the whole stay, never have she stayed out of my hands reach. Not even in my sleep. I always dream of her, every night, every day. She swabs me when I got nightmares. She spoon fed me as I got tired. She was my apple. An apple a day makes the doctor go away. She convinced that sorry ass of a healer to let me keep my leg. And he did. Clara, my guardian angel.

"It was magic till the end. My leg healed up on the third month and I knew it was magic. She healed me, Clara my darling, she healed me. At the time I received a letter of honorable discharge, the time when I was healed, the time I was about to leave her I just couldn't. I went charging into her office and asked her to marry me. I couldn't live another day without my dear angel, my darling angel, without on my side. And it was my happiest day of my life when she said yes.

"After our marriage, I built a gigantic house, this house, just for her. It took me almost half a year doing it, along with some of my closest friends, even Judge Harlik.

"The Judge, you see, is once the best mercenary sharpshooter in the whole war. He saved my ass more than I could ever repay, and he stood up with me when he was hired over my regiment. He was my biggest pal a man could ever get. The only reason he couldn't come up to the hospital was he was busy putting the papers of retirement and studying Law school. Couldn't blame the old bastard, but he has come back and offered me the much needed help.

"I told her it was hers. She could do anything with it since it is my gift for all she has done for me. I know it was the least I could do, but it is from the heart that counts. She then has the idea to make our home into an inn. An inn of all ideas, but it's hers so it is not my right to complain. As long it makes her happy.

"Our lives were fine by then. There was nothing we could ask for, but for a baby. We tried it a few times in the past, but with no luck. For three years we went to doctors around Piltover and all said we are all fine. Clara is getting worried still, yet we kept our ground. It was then success came to us. A golden globe at last, and it was big. We both sang in joy of our new baby. If it were a girl, we'll name her Candice. Or if it was a boy, Jacob.

"It was when her water broke that an icy chill stuck into my own belly. She struggled to push, but she was tired on that night. They tried the best they can, and yet, my dear darling angel, vanished before my eyes along with our child.

"I grew in despair onwards. After her burial, I could think of nothing but reaching for her. I can never live another day without her on my side, not without her hand on mine, not without her laughter, her smiles, her joy, her spirit, her soul to cherish with mine. Harlik and the boys took away my weapons, the kitchen knife, the cleaver, everything, even my curtains, the bedsheets, my belt. He kept saying to let go and find another. I then ask if the situation on the opposite, if she was alive and I be dead, would she leave me and find another man? No, she wouldn't, and I should be fare as well as her. And how can I let go of my darling Clara, my sweet darling angel when there isn't worth worshipping than her? I cherish all the memories we have together, replaying them in my mind as if it was routine, and I felt a bit better each time. My sweet darling angel is healing me again with her magic from above.

"As time goes by I felt age crawling on my back, killing me slowly and raising me up to reach Clara. All was well, and I only have to wait, patiently. Just then, Harlik came to my office. We greeted each other and I offered him a seat and a cigarette.

"'Have you heard about the widow bartender at Forch Street?' he asked me and I acknowledged it. Hobb Halls, the father of Jacob if you understand, is a widow for the past ten years. He used to be serving drinks at the taverns of Piltover, but now he took his son with him here on the barren mountain islands. Competition is fierce when it comes to hop ale, and he was asking for it when he came by. It's suicidal, we argue. We know him not because of his poor choice of poison pooling, but through his battered son. The boy was innocent for all I can say, and he never deserves a life like that. Harlik was planning to implement the law to take away the child and put it in the hands of a better parent, a more capable one. And he chose me to be the lawful guardian of this child.

"I took the idea in for a second there. Clara would love to have a child, but without her, there was no meaning to it. I humbly decline his offer and he accepted it with great understanding and gentleness. If I would have seen the future, if I have the power of insight I would have kidnapped the boy for the sake of it.

"In next week's time, it was announced that Macarov Otilier will take care of the child. If I knew who he was and what he is capable of, I would have chopped his head the minute he settled into my quarters. To my first impression, there was nothing wrong or odd about the man admitting. He was a very recent immigrant, just about two years of stay, nothing have changed. Sometimes, he takes in women, of varying in each day in his home and could hear the things they were doing there, not that I care about. Jacob was a sad boy when he was with his father. I still sense the gloom today, yet his eyes looked determined. There was nothing changed except on that very day I saw the very man was seen by my very eyes entered an abandoned warehouse with Jacob sitting on his shoulder.

"I swear after that day I grew curious of his dwellings in the slums with intention that heaven knows what speaks of, so I started asking him his days of work and his life, just trifle personal questions to give me a clue of his past. This is illegal for innkeepers around the continent as to ask the stranger's identity even though how long they admitted in my property. It is bad for business as you can understand. As I feared, he constantly dodges the question and quickly changes the subject as though covering his spoiled leftovers. He brings bad things in my home, that I could tell. Ever since he came, trees started rustling every night.

"The days and nights gone by like this every time, and it is burning a hole in my head. I then paid pence to street rats around the slums and have them take note of their movements. It's easy to persuade these youngsters for a few shillings, and they will do till I can have anything to have the authorities backing me. Striking as it was, one reported to me that Macarov is casting wind magic, in order to carry out dust from the warehouse. There are very few humans who can control ether, but to use it for dust cleaning? It was a waste but still very strange. Another report came to me and said Macarov is hitting Jacob in the face with a stick, that his skin is peeling off, outside the warehouse and shouting and scolding at him, but after, he used his magic to heal the scars, as witnessed.

"I then invited a constable and the witness to luncheon to discuss this dispute. Jacob is at school and Macarov is at work at that time. The officer took note of the boy's eyes, but still wasn't completely convinced until he or another officer seen it with their own. I paid my spies and invited Harlick to dinner afterward and he grew rage that his head puffed. He charged upstairs and lifts the chin of Jacob to get a better angle. There was no sign of abuse anywhere, but the pain he felt must be terrible indeed.

"Harlik should have been smarter. He was a father himself, married to a good wife and his children studying at Piltover. I understand his morals, but he provoked Macarov into hosting what work he has in his time. In that week, he has not left the premises and is awfully nervous. Guilt and impotence ran over his face, and yet he never moved ten feet from the building. But one night I heard something conflicting upstairs. I went up but saw no one in except the dog. I noticed a bustling and rustling of the bushes outside. I looked through the window and saw a shadowy figure of a man and a boy sneaking away from the inn. It was instinct to follow them, but I did not heed it and instead sent a line to the authorities to make sure they are aware. I can only wait for what lies ahead.

"In an hour past midnight, rapid knocking came to the entrance. Judge Harlik rushed inside as it was winter outside and in need of heat. He faced me and said 'We caught him red handed, Hod. Some of the soldiers saw him dragging the poor boy forcefully into the warehouse you speak of. When he found them dogging his steps, he immediately turns tail and ran into the streets. They lost him but he was sure to be within the city. If ever he came by here, I want you to pretend we never spoke in the first place and send me line at once. Keep him occupied, invite them for lunch, but don't let them leave until the afternoon when we can surround the city fully.'

" 'I don't understand,' said I in confusion. 'Surely, you don't have to put up such a force against him, even if he knows magic.'

" 'You don't understand. What we found is a tunnel leading underground laboratory. What contains there is what the superiors believe is an artificial Nexus.' "

We were all given a shock. An active Nexus? In a mountain town? Artificial, they say? How can this be all true awaits at the end of his narrative.

"You could say I was surprised indefinitely when he said 'Nexus'. You can even say I was scared. If a magical totem such as those lie in the wake of my home, I can never sleep another night after hearing this. Harlik is a man of his word and I was sure no lies has been taken up with me. Yes, I have done all what you had told every last detail you have hit the bull's eye. Although you have missed one thing that happened that day. Jacob used his magic. I don't know what kind or for whom, there is only a blank memory of mine."

After we listened to this incredulous narrative of his, we then sent word to the boy to come down and cuffed Hod's wrists. Jacob sat in a chair and stared nervously at us, fiddling with his glasses numerously and the ends of his shirt. I came to his side and patted his shoulder in order to calm him, if it can.

"Jacob?" I began.

"Yes, sir?" he replied.

"Tell us the truth. Do you swear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Answer me yes or no. You have been Mr. Macarov Otilier's guardianship."

"Yes."

"He knew of your potential for magic."

"… Yes."

"He taught you how to control it."

"Yes."

"You specialize in the earth element."

He gave me a look, stunningly. "Yes. But how do-"

"Just answer yes or no. No more, no less. He made you use it to dig a tunnel."

"Yes. But-"

"The other end of the tunnel is somewhere near Zaun."

"No… I mean, I don't know. I just-"

"He didn't do it alone, creating that man-made Nexus."

"No, he didn't."

"Laborers. Everyone one of them, am I right?"

"Yes, I think."

"Give me a clear answer. Are they or are they not laborers?"

"… Yes."

"He made sure you never said a thing. Not a word to anyone. He ruffed you all the time and healed you each."

"Y-yes."

"That is all fine. You are a brave, honest boy. We are proud of you to be. Now, gentlemen of the jury, you have heard the evidence. Do you find the prisoner guilty or not guilty?"

Athene spoke first. "Not guilty, my lord."

Then Lt. Gondola. "Guilty, my lord."

Then Jacob. He thought deeply, because the man's life relies on his choice. Choose to heed justice is what he may do, only the consequences are known to be thus. "… Not guilty… my lord."

"_The voice of man is the voice of strength._" I said finally, surprising the old man. "Mr. Ostcher, you are then acquitted. You should feel lucky that heaven shines your back. Officers, release this locks, he does not need them anymore."


	5. Chapter 4

Touching the cold surface of the rune sword, it hums lowly and silently. I could feel the power emanating from within, yet I know in my heart that it can never be mine. The toy has chosen a master, Riven; what luck she has been bestowed a weapon as phenomenal as this. I put it back in the bag and hid it inside my coat. I hurried back to the camp before the sun sets in. I can see Mr. Ostcher grilling meat, Jacob stargazing, and Athene, or Riven, near the fire. I let them hear my steps and have gathered their attention. Riven stood and presented me a sword.

"Are you sure your mind is set? It is a perfect time to change it," said Athene.

"You are alone in this one," replied I. "I have nothing to do with Mr. Halls. If you think well or have enough sense in that skull of yours, he may be devoured by the Void at the first day they wrought."

"What is good of your revelations and judgements are when you are not using them? Can you at least deduce a sight of hope for that poor man?"

"I shall tell you. It is very dim. Turn your eyes away, you will find hope from escape. If there are any survivors in that settlement, it is up to Capt. Convos."

"The time they cleared the Void and destroy the Nexus, they will find no survivors."

"I am glad you notice it. The question is, do you even equal the chances of doing the same? Alone? I am afraid not, it seems."

"Then why not accompany me in this conquest? Clearly, the odds are greater, is it not?"

"I will say it again, I have nothing to do with Jacob's father." And that I shove the sword away and sat beside Mr. Ostcher, picking up and chewing rare pork from the grill. She grunts disappointingly and sheaths her sword.

"Keep in mind, it is Jacob's wish," said Hod, stirring the fire.

"I am not a genie. I can't even grant him one without a reason to."

"Athene has acknowledged your skills admiringly. Do tell why should you disappoint her like that?"

"Because it is not my concern. From the beginning I only plan on travelling to Zaun, _without _risk."

"So you plan on living forever?"

"…"

"Tell me, if you grow old, older than I myself, sitting on a chair, all alone, would you tell yourself that 'I should have taken that chance' and would have given up everything just to live in the moment again and taken that sword of hers?"

I felt nauseated to even think of a reply. Looking at Jacob, who gazes me with those eyes, behind his glinting glasses, those eyes of hope. Eyes I remember when I was a child. It was a time for dreams and ambitions and imagination back then. How I felt back then is what he felt now, no doubt. I broke off from his stare.

It wasn't a moment later that I picked up my belongings and my fair share of goods. It was all settled on my horse, my brown steed, my escape. An escape from all this nonsense. Once I mount, Riven took my reins and started leading.

"What about your secret?" she said suddenly.

"Should you be concerned about yours?" she looks down, thinking deeply I guessed. "I can't. I'm dead, remember?" The Assassin's Guild would be all over Zaun by now.

"So I hear," she said. At the end of the road, she turned to me once again. She opened her mouth to say something, but spoke no words. I looked at her firelit face, only to find her staring at the horse's eye. "Why don't you let me hear your name? Names do not matter when the man is dead, doesn't it."

It took a moment for me to decide. I shouldn't even be letting one ear to live with my name on their memories, but my existence in this world has laid no mark whatsoever. Maybe, just maybe, one little story about me wouldn't hurt. "… Talon," I said finally. "that is what many, or the only few, call me. You do not have to say yours. I could have deduced easily who you are right from the beginning. It is easy to connect the dots when the other is so close." She looks away in the distance. "You did kill those soldiers, have you? Your own kin, your own people. Ironic, isn't it. They admire you so, yet you butcher."

"Good bye, Talon," she said, letting go of my reins.

"And a good evening to you, Riven," I said giving one last nod of no importance.

And then I was off. I squeezed his belly and let him gallop. Each tramp I could feel their presence away, by distance and distance. I have been with people, talked to them from time to time. One was Du Couteau himself, the only person I have given my trust to solely. The other was her daughters, Katarina and Cassiopeia and his others. It was the sole moment I felt alone, somehow. I can't understand it well either, yet the feeling is so similar, just I have felt it yesterday. Strange, my name.

It was dawn when I watered my horse over a flowing stream near a creek. I could still see the green orb, just a couple of stone throws away. I ate a share of plain bread when I noticed a shadow ebbing behind. No one could have sneaked behind me.

I brought out my blade to face upwards a cliff, where a cloaked man of gray hovers above.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Talon," said he, in an elderly voice, yet enchanting to hear. "You should have not left her when she holds the key."

"Who are you?" I asked, looking up to the sky where he is. Somehow, he looks as if he is levitating. I cannot see his face, but the emotion of his voice tells me he is agitated. A wandering magician, it could be, yet I must not dally. "State your business unless you need a wound open mysteriously."

"I know all your skills, Talon. It is not a mystery to me how your methods of assassination is, but you must be aware that that sword you hide in your garment lies the key to your lost. I shall tell a tale for you to understand, but my time is short! It is best to show."

Suddenly, my senses started to go numb. I could not see, feel or breathe. There is a mist flowing to me and a vision of what looks to be a… spherical Nexus? That design… it could ruin us all! I immediately remember the time I was in Zaun, there were papers on the same structure. An artificial one, they suppose to create before I stumbled under their plot. Their dreams I had ruined was now a nightmare come true. If that was in the little village… I may never make it.

I glanced at myself for a moment, but when my eyes reached up, the man is gone. I could feel his presence no more, as if he never existed.

I took out the sorry-excuse-of-a-sword from my pockets and observed it sternly. Maybe that is about it. There is no escape unless the Nexus is shattered. And only I can rest when it is gone.

"Hod! Jacob!" I shouted and waved as I approach them near the deadly sphere. Once I got close to talk I began. "Where is Athene?"

"You have changed your mind then?" Hod asked optimistically.

"Maybe. But has she gone inside already?"

"Yes, four hours ago. She could have reached the designation and out already by now. I am very worried of her."

"I understand." Dismounted, I faced the boy. "Jacob, listen to me carefully. I need your magic to put a shield on me such as you did to Athene. I need to see her, immediately."

He nodded in joy and cast a powerful spell on me. From when I know it, a green bubble surrounded me, protecting as it was made for. I could feel the air still, as if I cupped my ears, yet I can hear the boy outside.

"The shield would last only a few minutes," Jacob explained. "You must not stop while you are in the blithe, for who knows how thick the cloud is."

"Remember, Sol," Hod reminds, "Forch Street is where Athene are suppose to be right this instance. You must go seven blocks west from this end and three blocks north. Find the tavern called Hope's Despair. There is a sign there, you won't miss it unless it was ravaged by the Void already. Tell Athene, when you find her, that we both are counting on her. To exit, you have to destroy the nests, if there are, in order to force the Void to retreat, and giving path for the Army to rescue you all. Riven has the bombs, assist her if you can. Good luck, Sol, and on behalf of Jacob and I, thank you. This could be the last time we see each other."

"Do not worry, old man." I comforted. "You can rely your trust in me. I never fail."

And so I ran inside the dark foliage of eternal loom, without the sense of direction but forward. Never have I felt so much doubt in my upcoming in my life since I was sure to many of my decisions. I could also say I have been blinded by the extravagant ambition for seeking my lost master, yet I felt in my intuition, which prevails most of my life, that it is wrong. No matter, for thou, master, wilt bless the righteous; with favor will thou compass him as with a shield.

The cloud has my view unwary enough, and I could feel the sting of ether rubbing against my skin and bones. The shield casts onto me is still yet strong, and I fear no death as long I can see myself glow in magic. In my vision for the green darkness into a brown fog, I knew the running would end soon. It was a certainty when I heard a growl nearby, a growl non-known to this world.

Soon I faced a black claw straight across my face and it would have left a mark if I hadn't ducked in time. A Void Hunter, one of the common creatures the Void cooked in that melting pot of disasters. It is shaded black and purple with a shape of a man but shorter. It has a beak rather than a mouth and hooves rather than feet. It's scythe-like claws are sharp enough to cut steel. It has no eyes or ears, just as I have remembered. They serve as sentries and mopping, killing what's left alive in the fields of war. The only form of perception is with its powerful nose, powerful enough to smell a drop of blood in miles away, but I am living proof of their dismay. I wore a powerful deodorant spray, one of the few tools I was given in my service to battle the Void, before I entered, but can only repel them to an extent unless up close and personal, which is far more advantageous to me than needed.

I proceeded to cut his legs while I'm down there with my blade and pulled his arm to the ground and stabbed the back of its skull. Its blood, purple in color, spewed uncontrollably. Three more jumped from a hole nearby, but I quickly dispatched the first who hit land with a few swings and stabs. I shot two daggers for each of the remaining heads, yet it does not completely kill them. Still stunned from their new experience, I ran ahead and cut them in halves. Satisfied, I ran again in hopes of reaching the town before more shows up.

The buildings are made of cheap wood and fragile bricks. Each stands only two storeys or less, except the town hall which has a large bell tower. Hamshire is a hilly country as I suspected, yet there aren't occupants living anymore as I have counted. Instead of a slow business of traders and travelers which lives on the streets, only insects and bug infests, almost swarming. There are too many monsters, waste of energy to fight them. I have to find a way to move into that bar where Hod is talking about without drawing them.

I climbed into a nearby rooftop and started scaling down from roof to roof. There are holes in them, could be leading to nests of these bugs. There is no reason falling there. But if the bugs are there, then I couldn't imagine the people who once lived there. Things imagined on that concept is nightmarish tenfold as long as the Void is involved.

As I watch these monsters roaming the streets, following their nature to consume, I remembered my first encounters of the Void. I remembered all the times I used my wits to ensure my survival, all my resources and abilities and time consumed just to escape from their grasps. It was not the most extensive of experience, yet it was one that has taxed my skills, taxed in the overcoming the fear of the Void. I may be the only human who could look through a tear to the Otherworld and act to not see hell.

Reaching Forsch street, as instructed by Hod, I can see activity below, Scavengers. They eat any organic products on anything they touch with their gigantic mouths. Body and color like the Hunters, but with large hands, with only three fingers, fit to catch boulders. I see the houses and infrastructures are heavily scarred from three days of their excursion. Riven has left a mark too, obvious from the scene of fresh Void corpses. I can smell hop ale nearby. If I can find the source of the alcohol, it will lead me to the source, the tavern.

The smell, it's intoxicating, it can almost make me drunk from the stench. If I jump into the wrong house and not hit the right place, a fight with the Scavengers along with their lackeys would be inevitable. I have to make sure and make it count on this jump.

Dropping off the roof, I ran as fast my legs can to the target. I have to ignore them for now, unless I _really _have to. It's where my element is, close space. If I do this right, they can follow me in the house so I can pick them off one by one.

I crashed through the window with no regard to what comes in or what is in. Landing on my feet I readied my blade. The first lug who is foolish enough to fight in the shadows was a Scavenger, crashing through the wall, hungry for fresh souls. The next thing he'll be eating was my blade as I cut his skull from its jaw. It gave an overhead fist before dying on the ground.

The next batch was two Hunters by the back, and another Scavenger coming from the broken wall. One of the Hunters came to me, slashing. I replied by kicking his torso and stabbed his vertebrae while it doubled over. The Scavenger vomited Voidlings, little four-legged man-eaters, with green acid burning the wood. They came lightning fast. Took one out with a swipe, but the other got to my chest and started crawling all over me. . With little notice, the second Hunter was going to pounce me from the back. When I it came, I used my free hand and redirected its flight to the Scavenger, knocking them both to a pool of ale. I got a grasp on the little sucker, threw it on the ground and stomped on it hard I was about to light the trail on fire till I witnessed the Scavenger bit a huge chunk out of the Hunter's leg with its ginormous mouth. They began killing themselves, along with the rest of the Voidlings in the area. This is one scene from hell I saw on that tear, thankfully on a lesser scale.

I let them fight their hearts out as I busy myself with the cellar room just below the tavern. I found three more Scavengers eating kegs of ale. It's enough to dishearten a pirate from a drinking contest. The minds of these animals are easy to predict. They eat what their stomachs could carry and bring it all back to the nest, which could be the tunnel right behind them. I can't go fight all of them, or else it meant fighting them forever. I have to stay back and wait for them to leave.

At that point, I observed the bent sword lying on the stairs. It is, as I predicted, Riven's. She has gone through here, alive thankfully, heading towards the nest. She would have started bombing already, and in came on cue when the basement shook violently. Two of the Scavengers left in panic while the last was either dumb or numb from the explosion. Either way, it is an opportunity I cannot miss.

Going behind it, I carefully aimed my blade on its heart when suddenly a Voidling crawled from his head and alerted it's mother. The Scavenger swung its hands, narrowly smashing my face if I had not ducked in time. I stabbed deeply into his chest, but I missed unfortunately. I was being too hasty, I should've taken up my time to aim. My consequence for this error was a grip of the Scavenger's huge hands, powerful enough to mold iron as it were clay, but I kept my body tight, resisting the pressure. When its mouth came near my head, I sliced the thumb, spraying purple liquid all over my clothes, but it replied with a slap from the other hand. I was then jettisoned to a pile of empty kegs.

I got right into my senses when I felt a Voidling came nibbling my boot, kicking it away. Picking up a barrel, I threw it to the Scavenger, stunning it temporarily. Running as fast I can,, jumped, shoved a flying kick to its chest, he then staggered back against the wall. Without relent, my blade flew into its head and finally into its heart.

The tunnels, it could be long enough to reach the planet's core, yet the Void does not tolerate the dirt. I have seen reports from scientists and archmages that profess in the line of the mysterious and dangerous that the Void naturally deteriorates in this world and when buried beneath, not only will it die but transforms into ether. No Voidling would ever venture underground, even though they are vulnerable to the sun they cannot go anymore lower without dying. Wherever this tunnel leads me, wherever the nests are, it lies on the surface.

Travelling far, I could see more of Riven's damage to Void society. Dead comrades of the dark, family destroyed, there is no end to what damage is extended to this poor man-eating bugs. Whatever Riven had done kept her alive, so far.

The first thing I saw later was roomy den, with the walls are of the combination of twigs and other things not worth mentioning, fumed of stench from all of the vomited 'foodstuffs' lying on the floor This is actually a cluster of houses combined together to have a finer roof, yet there is nothing left to indicate it is a house before. I could see a small pack of Scavengers and Breeders trying to rebuild their nest. Breeders are Voidlings shorter than a Hunter, but with cockroach wings and keen eyes, more powerful than eagles. They can see in the dark and can detect heat, according to my experience. They eat what the Scavengers find them, build nests and lay eggs for more creatures destined to eat. Except this one has been ransacked by fire just recently. Embers burn in the crater, middle of the den. Riven must have done this, good for her, but by now, she would have used her last bomb a long time ago. If I were her, I would be likely hidden while waiting for help. I need to reach her before this _help_ to arrive.

There isn't too many Void to deal with here, but I wouldn't mind being too careful. Sneaking under the remains of the nest, I have then reached another tunnel entrance, possibly leading deeper into the Void's domain, and to Riven I hope. However, as I got near the entrance, I could hear an army marching randomly in the tunnels. It is time, as I fear, am about to face the Warriors, once more.

Warriors are adult Voidlings, complete with the set of poisonous stings and acid juices. It is also quite a large one, this is, and a very strong also. No doubt this are the front liners of the Voidal horde, which are also the ones the Captain are now fighting outside. They have the keenest eyes, able to see through obstacles and find prey in the dark. Deaf and numb, fear cannot be instilled nor pain on this monster. Once I wasn't careful enough to face one and it almost took my life back then. 'Just don't let them see you' I kept reminding myself after that incident, but they can see me, I can hear their shrills and cries for blood, running faster to my position.

The other's has been warned in the den, and they all set their 'sights' on me. There are about dozens in the den and a whole pack coming in my way. I have no reason whatsoever to fight them all, I'm just here for Riven, and the father if he is still alive. I need to get out of here, and quick.

I looked closely and saw there are still remains of the house, the stairs, which spirals around the walls. Most of them are gone, only a few barks sticking on the wall, but it is still good footing from my perspective. I went straight to the base, slashing some Hunters and stomping Voidlings along my way; no time for them. Running on the stair remains, the Warriors started crawling on the wall in hopes of catching me. The only thing I have to do is run faster.

Step, jump, swing, there is no obstacle I cannot pass, unless there are no more stairs to climb to. At the end of the road, near the ceiling. Anybody would say I've trapped myself in an impending doom, but I beg to differ.

From my coat, I brought out my homemade grappling hook. I placed the hook on the board right on my feet and tramped hard to prevent it from dislodging. Jumped forward and timed my grip. Swinging down, I booted a Warrior on my landing. One punch on the back of its head, the Warrior spat out its acid and melted a hole for me. I killed the beast with a stab in its heart. It fell down as I squeezed into the hole.

Once outside, with one hand hanging from the makeshift hole, with both my feet against the wall, I set my eyes in front of me, another sorry-excuse-of-a house. I can't go through the windows, it would already be blocked by the _stuff_ they made inside. Either I go down and risk being in constant combat, or the rooftop where everybody can see me. Choosing is easy, but dealing with the consequence can be drastic, even to the mind of it. Well, here goes nothing.

I slid down using the drain pipe near me, dropping down to the alley. They're near, I can feel them approaching, and I can't sit here for long.

I then ran to the main road and faced four Hunters in the area around me. They began alarming the others. Facing the Hunters, one of them pounced, only to meet my blade on the gut. It won't kill it, but it's a start.

The other three came charging, I kicked the Hunter with me off my blade and threw a hail of daggers to keep them pinned, even for a moment. One Hunter stood up first and jumped with its claws at the ready. I sprang, colliding with it midair before it could cut my head off. We both landed on the ground, using the Hunter as a cushion. Another Hunter came from behind, but I gave him a slash on its hips then shoved it on the ground. The Hunter I landed with stood up, I cut its head before it can react.

I looked behind and saw how many more I am facing. They're flooding the whole street, back and front. Even rooftops are perched by Warriors. There is only one way out I know, underground.

The manhole is near me. I pulled up the lid and jumped in before the monsters could even get a grasp on me. They all screamed, screeched in anger, trying to decide if they should follow me, or not. All of a sudden, I could hear a deep growl and snarls, behind me. I knew it was impossible, illogical. They couldn't have rested here, they couldn't have! It looks as if I have to face the music and die like a man.


	6. Chapter 5

A battle cry, sort of, loomed in the sewers. Then a sudden blow of metal against bones. I turned around, white hair… Riven?

"Riven? Riven is that you?" I said to the darkness.

"Talon?" it replied. "I couldn't believe it."

I could see a match stroked in the dark, moving elusively and gently. It was then used to light a lamp and I could see her face, the dead monsters under her, and a gigantic hissing hammer. At first, I could see… shock, then fear. She must've thought I was here to kill her, again. But after a while of silence, she turned into a calm smile. A silent, small smile.

"Talon… it is you. I thought – what are you doing here?"

"I have the sudden growth of affection in the bugs they have nestled inside," I said humorously.

"Too late for that. I met them all, not your type, or mine."

"Yes, I could observe you have used the last of your bombs, evident that you have spent the whole morning in this town. There is not much use for my presence here then."

"Ah, not yet we're finished." A mysterious voice said within the sewers "We could use your help to save the others.". There came a man of age, almost forty or so. He a black sweater and torn pants, all dirty. Even his face is covered in dust. I couldn't even see the age well if it weren't for his ash-covered hair.

"Mr. Halls. Hobb Halls."

"How did you know who I am?"

"You have the most resemblance of your son. The nose, the cheeks, the eyes, I could see where Jacob got it from."

"It's amazing, your deduction, that is." Riven remarked.

"Well, congratulations anyway. You have found his father. For now we could rest." Suddenly, a Warrior crashed down behind me. "Or, for now we could run. Move!"

More Warriors jumped down in the sewers. In this confined space would be used to my advantage. It is also dark, which I have trained naturally, but it's obvious they could see me with their eyes. I can manage a few minutes before they decide to leave.

"I'll cover you!" me and Riven yelled together, and it took a moment to realize we shouted together.

"You better go and protect Hobbs, Riven. I can't bear to stand on hard work left wasted. Besides, I told you this before, but I have a thing for these insects." I explained to her.

"You're out of your league," says she, bringing out a large rusted hammer at the ready. "How about you take Hobbs while I start smashing their mouths."

"That's okay, you do the honors." I said as I engaged one of the Warriors. It tried to squash my head with its leg, but I replied with slicing the two of them, making it fall off balance. "And who says I'm out of my league? Ever wonder how I got here without dying from these fools?"

A Warrior came to my flank as I execute the bug beneath me. Riven intervened with a swing from above, smashing its body with parts flying all over.

"Why wonder when I can see it for myself," says she.

There were more coming down, we prepared.

The sewer is about as wide as a normal road. Spheric, almost. Its stench is violating, but most of the methane must have burned off due to circumstances. Riven is at my right, Hobb is behind hiding from a dead Scavenger, Riven's doing I believe. All of these monsters are right in front of us, ready to seek food. I hope they like the taste of rust, rocks, and steel.

The Scavenger vomits more Voidlings, I rushed forward pinning its mouth by plunging a dagger under its jaw. I threw another dagger at a Hunter sneaking behind me and let Riven finished it off. I turned my attention back to the Scavenger and plunged my blade into its heart, then I threw it sideways, blocking the Warriors who tried to spit acid at me. I threw another hail of dagger in their way, turned around to face the other sneaking Hunter, cutting its arm off. I ducked low as Riven swatted it away to the Warriors, delaying them more.

She then charges toward the Warriors as I deal with the last Hunter. I parried it's strikes one at a time, then I used its momentum to counter with a quick swipe on its belly. I then gain the of its injury, adjusting strategy more aggressively by pulling its legs to my waist, which made it unbalanced and fell on my terms. I then sank my blade to its skull.

I turned around and saw Riven with a metal stick in her hand, which then was stabbed to the last Warrior she was fighting. I could never guess how much prowess she possesses in that body of hers, but it's not important now. Voidlings has entered in swarms, threatening to eat us to the bones.

There are too many of them to fight, and I am most incapable by their swarms. Only a mage could deal with this nuisance, burn them all at once before they could touch us. This is what I get for not attending freshmen sorcery class.

Unless…

"Riven! Catch!" I threw the runesword at her, which would be the only course I resort to when things like this happens.

She caught it and looked surprised, then anger. She looked at me with contempt, but faced the Voidlings anyway. Raising the sword, a powerful magical aura formed around her. It is so powerful that I can feel the buzz in my ears and the tingling of my nerves. With one cry, the Voidlings are caught in a magical explosion, killing everything around her instantly. The tunnel shook and stressed over the power she revealed, collapsing what's in front of us, and preventing what is more to come.

"By the stars, what did you do?" I said, awestrucked. I was honest to say this is the first time I saw magic this grand, if it were a spell.

She turned around, with a serious face. "How did you—"

"One more reason I have to come back to you." I said abruptly and throwing her heavy gauntlet while avoiding her limitless quest for knowledge. "Now, Hobb—where is he?" asking no one in particular.

"I'm all right!" shouted in one of the dark corners of the tunnel. "I'm all right, alright." He then stumbled our way.

I went over to support him, must be in shock by now. "Good, because there is a lot to talk about," said I as I gave him a flask of brandy.

"Yes, there is much. We are in grave danger right now."

"You have no idea what we've been through," Riven said. Her sword glowed brightly, and for one moment I thought it was to explode, that it forced me and Hobb to step back. The ether around us is intoxicating. But to our goodness, it didn't. Only to be left back to its original broken form, strangely.

"That was," Hobb begun, "unique?"

"There is no time, Mr Hall's," she said while putting her gauntlet on, keeping the topic at hand. "You have to tell Talon about the Nexus."

"The Nexus," I started, "is not stable. It is about to explode, and we need to stop it before it takes the mountains with it."

They both looked at me in a funny way. Hobb was about to say something, but he said it in gibberish. "How did you—what do you mean—that doesn't make any sense!"

"Talon," Riven started, ignoring Hobb. "Are you telling me that you knew _everything_? Right from the beginning?"

"Not exactly," I said they say anything more stupid. "I had recently concluded that it was Todd that was responsible for this anomaly. It seems the likeliest of all the theories I developed, but I was gravely mistaken. It wasn't Todd who cast the spell, it was the Nexus' malfunction that created this sphere. I always thought Todd activated the Nexus remotely, in anger. It was the most improbable of hypothesis I developed, till I…" I hesitated mentioning the vision that old man gave, "realized the real shape of the Nexus."

"A ball, yes. A **sphere**." Hobb murmured to himself.

"It is also why the shape of the ether cloud around us is a sphere also." It is baseless accusation, I realized, but I won't be laughed at by saying it was a vision from an elder.

"Then, you realized how unstable an artificial spheric Nexus is, don't you?" he asked. "But how did you know the magnitude of the blast would be? I mean, as Riven had said, you are one smart assassin. But I never expect you to major in techmaturgy—"

"The rest doesn't matter. If that Nexus is kept activated for any moment longer, a pass to Zaun would likewise be easier after." I turned to Riven. "Yes, another reason for my _heroic _return. I won't force you to believe me any more than it is now, but if we were to leave this damned mountains, alive, then we need to find that rock and break it."

"Then we can all agree with that notion." Riven said, grinning and shouldering her _sword_. "We attempt to do the same till you showed up—which, is a good thing! You saved us the burden of explaining to you what we know, and this revelation of yours, it's quite a shocker."

"We never knew the state of calamity we are in." Hobb stated.

"That is why I rather help you all, for all it's worth," I said, "rather than being caught in the explosion. We still have time left, we better get started."

"We first have to find more hex-charges in order to destroy the Nexus," Riven suggested.

Hobb came forward and said "I know where the Noxian armory around this parts—"

"We don't have the time," I interrupted. "Furthermore, anything left there is for the Void's dinner. Lead me to the Nexus."

"What good would that do?"

"Do you think I came all the way here just to die? I have a plan."

"He always does." Riven whispered to Hobb.

The two explained me what happened along the way. Riven charged through the tavern and tried to find the man himself. She moved along the tunnels, the same path I used, losing her sword and picking up a hammer, and planted hex-charges along the nests. She has made short work with the Void and came across a group of resistance.

After helping them fend the Void, she realized that they are empowered by magic, which might be the work of a summoner, or someone else with the same skills. They then led her back to their shelter and let her meet the 'Guardian', they call it.

It turns out that this 'Guardian' was Todd himself, who has converted what's left of the honest citizens of Hamshire into his magical servants.

Riven never approved of this worship, but she has no choice but to comply. She has seen how powerful he had become, and she is wise not to oppose until the right moment.

She searched, under her the name of Athene, for Jacob's father, and he was found in a dungeon, even though he has never committed any kind of crime nor pose opposition of their unofficial leader.

Breaking Hobb out, they barely reached the sewers alive. Their story ends with our inadvertent meeting.

"Funny stuff, eh?" Hobb concluded.

"I've been worse." I said, without revealing too much of this 'worse'. "It still is unreasonable of them locking you without explanation, even to an all powerful wizard… unless he holds a grudge, perhaps. A close friend of yours? No? Family, perhaps?"

"I…" he hesitated, but then took a deep breath before continuing. "Truth is, he is my brother." I nodded in agreement since the all facts fit there, which makes everything else makes sense. Riven looked shocked, but she let him speak out. "We were both young engineers in Piltover Customs, making state of the art vehicles. We were just laborers, helping the Yordles with their constructs, but the pay was good. I'm satisfied with what I have, but not Todd.

"One night, he took some of the new blueprints, designed by Heimerdinger himself, and was about to sell them to Zaunite spies. How did I know? Because I was there, catching him red-handed.

"I told him 'It isn't too late.' I urged him to put the papers back from where they belong and pretend nothing of this happened. But then he pulled a gun on me.

"'It's too late to turn back now,' he said. 'Just keep it quiet till I get rid of them.'

"He made me promise to keep it quiet, and I did promise, for about an hour. Mum told me to keep an eye on him, and I know it was my responsibility to do just that, so the only way to save him the trouble from jail for life was to snitch.

"It wasn't easy. The sheriff got worked up on me—on me instead of my crooked brother. He made me ask all this nonsense about rings or cataracts—"

"Cartels," I corrected.

"Whatever. It made me look like I was high on the food chain there. I said I haven't got to do anything with this, and kept it that way till he lay off the beef with me.

"Next thing I knew—"

"We're here!" Riven shouted and pointing at a pile of sand that blocked their escape route.

"It appears to be inaccessible." I reasoned.

"I'll make access," she said, readying her sword which began to glow.

"Don't," I halted her, touching her shoulder as a physical notion. She then lowered her weapon. "There's no need for us to gather unwanted attention from your antics. Can't you think of another entryway?"

"Can't say I do. What about you Hobb?"

"Nothing here, sorry. The only I can think of is that warehouse or that abandoned mining shaft, both heavily guarded."

"That's okay." She turned to me. "So that means there's no other way," she lifted her sword again, "other than this."

"Don't," I commanded. I paced around the sewers, thinking of more ways of infiltration. A warehouse or shaft full of enhanced guards is no trouble for me to sneak, yet I cannot trust the two to do the same. Maybe I can go alone… No, the elder said the sword is the key. Unconvincing as he may be, I cannot ignore everything, not when my life is at stake. Maybe I can convince Riven to… No, I can't use it without her. The sword chooses her for all I know.

I kept pacing till I realized I was making too much noise, which I'm very sensitive to. I looked down to my boots to where the water had gone, and was surprised by the absence of it.

"Everybody!" I called, "look down here." I booted the dry floor and I can hear hollowness. "The sand must have come from somewhere, and I'm willing to bet my house that it came from under." Even if I don't have one, I can win with a bluff. I closed my ear on the floor, and I can hear waterfalls. "Riven," I said standing up, "can you?"

"Give me something more difficult next time." She drove her sword into the floor, as if it were hot knife and butter. Lifting it, the floor around her started to collapse. Hobb took Riven by the hand while I backed away in victory.

"Hmph! I can't see a thing." I said as I peered into the pit.

Riven lowered her weapon again, revealing the endless black world, and said "Too much water. Are you sure we have to travel down here?"

"What? Never learned to swim? It's a good time to start, anyway."

I splashed down into the slimy waste, with all its grime, sleaze and sludge, ignoring what smell or how deep the water is. But yes, the collection of piss and crap is intoxicating and there is nothing that my feet can touch down there. The only tip I can remember if I were in this kind of situation—which I regrettably am—is to keep floating and avoid drinking the 'liquid'.

The two followed, and I can only rely on Riven to provide light. She shouted "This is the worst place I have ventured in my entire life!"

"With me around!" I shouted, since the water falling is loud enough, "you'll have to travel like this all the time!" I laughed out loud as I saw her annoyed face.

She took a deep breath and clamored "Well then, if you don't let us out of here in time, I'll make you my **dead** reminder to avoid any of these kinds of trips!"

"Please! People!" Hobb bawled. "What are you?! Twelve?! Can't believe I'm the mature one here." His last sentence was a murmur, but I can hear it just fine. "If we follow the path toward the underground city, I can show you where a manhole which I remembered!"

"Loveliest idea I heard so far!" I yelled. "Riven, light the way! The faster we swim, the sooner we can leave!"

"Just remind me to cleave you when we do!" she said, swimming the direction Hobb pointed. "I wonder this is the 'worse' you have travelled so far!"

"This?! Ha!" I laughed a gargantuan laughter. I must be out of my mind, but my sanity comes and goes when in high stressed situations such as this. "Stick with me and we'll be travelling beyond the skies!"

The only things I saw there was the disgusting darkness I used to love, and ignoring what I'm touched down on my hands from time to time. I've been staring at Riven's glowing sword that I almost believed I have gone colorblind. The laughter used some of the energy I thought I have reserved, and I began to regret it. I almost faltered from the line, and Riven isn't slowing her pace even though we swam for a really long time. I can't believe a conditioned assassin like me had been beaten by a lowly conscript draft like her. Whatever she ate at breakfast, she has to share it sometimes.

I gave my compass to Hobb in order to avoid swimming in circles. His face is pale as whitewash, either from the ungodly smell of the cave—and not even a can of air freshener can help—or the tiresome pursuit for freedom. Or it may be Riven, because I got tired just by looking at her. Maybe her sword was siphoning our stamina, leaving us dry. I would ponder on that idea, sadly I'm too tired to think anything unnecessary.

The water dropping is loud enough to screen the cheers of the Noxian Army. It's as if the ceiling is crumbling, and they fall just as hard. But the further we go inside, the level lessened. We are leaving the sewer area, alas the water is the same. I hope the Hamshire aqueduct has enough water after this.

"Hold up!" Riven said, raising her hand. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"That looks…" I started, squinting, "… like a crown…?"

Indeed, I see a green crown shaped structure up ahead, almost two-storeys high above water level. It is seemingly so majestic, yet I sense great danger within it. It's enough to haunt my dreams, but I have the urge to enter.

"Should we?" Hobb asked.

"I'm as curious as you are," Riven said, "however this is beyond me. Talon, if you are as experienced as you say, can you tell us what it is?"

Yes, I do remember this kind of architecture before. I then said "The Institute of War has the same design."

"Please, don't make me bash your skull."

"I'm serious! These are towers the same as those on the Proving Grounds or the Howling Abyss back at the Institute of War. This must be some kind of arena or some sort. Must have been one of those used for secret duels to settle disputes before the Rune Wars. Dueling is now illegal, if you can understand. This must be those what's left of them."

"Is it safe to enter?"

"I suppose it should, since this place has never been used for a long time. Hold on." I brought out my grappling hook. "I need to get closer. Riven, will you please?"

After closing in, I threw my hook to the top. I tugged it a couple of times to make sure it's good to go. Riven volunteered to be first. Hobb was next, and he was trembling as if he is afraid of heights. When it was my turn, I suddenly turned around to find nothing. My imagination, perhaps.

At the top, I could see the tower top is size relevant to a coffee shop. It's slippery with moss and had strange writings on the floor. Riven and Hobb are busy cleaning—futilely—themselves.

"I hope mounting up here has at least some meaning," Riven said to me as she swipe off the green blob on her shoulder, "or else I'll have to cut your leg if we have to go back down there again."

I nodded and kept that in memory. I searched the tower for anything suspicious as Riven laminated the surroundings. The first thing on my mind are the strange runes the is laid embedded on the tower. It appears that they go in concentric circles, and at the center there is this line. I brushed off some of the dirt, and it appears that the line is deeper than I thought.

Even though this is a wild guess, there are no other options from saving my leg. "Riven!" I called her up. "I think I have found the use of your sword rather than glowing. Drive it down here." I put an 'X' on it. "Right here."

"I sure hope you know what you're saying," she says as she stabbed her sword down. The world turned black. "Well that was a waste of time. Bring your feet up here."

"Does it even fit?"

"I suppose it is."

"Maybe we need the full sword."

With one motion, Riven huffed and the ground shook. The runes of the tower began to glow, turning the world green again. I felt a bit lighter, as if I had rested for a week. It felt amazing.

I could see the same amazement from the others as well. Their faces full of liveliness—without judging the attire—as if they were children in awe. This tower is incredibly wondrous, which begs the question how does that old man know about the tower and the rune sword. One possibility, without the basest fact, that he is a Summoner.

Suddenly, a flash of green fire surrounds us, burning around us. We gave a yelp in surprise, but then realized that it meant little harm. It is warm and… 'cleansing' to the touch. A moment later, the fire was gone, along with the filth we acquired from the sewers.

"What in the world just happened?" Hobb asked no one in particular.

"How did you even know it fits?" Riven asked me.

I lifted a finger to my lips in gesture of a hush "Trade secrets." I answered, avoiding the truth.

We dwelled the tower at the moment of silence, till Riven broke it. "What now?"

_Rebmahc eth ot_, I heard someone say.

"What?" I asked it.

"The tower is good and all," Riven replied to my surprise, "but we better find the Nexus if we were to avoid our misfortune."

"No, it's rebmahc eth ot." The last phrase was whispered, palming myself as if I'm in distress. I felt it's very important.

"What was that?" Hobb asked.

Ignoring him, I went over to the rune sword and grab hold the hilt, tightly.

"W-what are doing?!" she exclaimed since I touched her hand by accident. Still, I ignored her also.

"Rebmahc eth ot," I said again, and the glyphs of the sword began to glow. Blue rings started to surround each of us. I can hear a low hum of magic, it's flowing through me, piercing me. I could see the fear in their eyes, fear of the unknown, but I was expecting this. Whatever happens next is up to us, or is this another part that destiny put us through with? I don't know, not for certain. I better talk that elderly man after this, if we survive that is.

Next thing I know, we were lifted, in about a few inches above the ground. I could only see a bright blue light after.

When the light faded, we were standing on a platform in the middle of a huge room. Yet I cannot focus on details. I tried to ignore it, but—

"Master of deductive science," Hobb started, "major in techamturgy, and an adept sorcerer. What else you haven't been telling—whoa! Are you okay?"

"Just… peachy," was the only thing I said before I slipped into the ground.

"Talon," Riven called out as she broke my fall. What strong arms she has. "Talon! What's the matter?! Talon! Ta…"

I couldn't hear the rest. I wasn't adept to magic at all ways. I never knew that teleportation would be this hard. I could barely breath at all. For all I know, I'm fading…


	7. Chapter 6

Metal screams. Something hits me square in the chest. There's no up and down. I don't weigh a thing. It was hard, but I managed to get up from the frozen cobblestone streets. Nothing came to my thought… can't remember **anything**.

I looked behind, this doesn't look good at all.

Three men, their bodies stuck to a lamppost, like barbeque in winter. Their blood streaming into the sewers. How did I get here? For the life of me, I can't remember.

I must have forgotten to take my medicine. Funny, I don't remember getting sick, not even a cold. Special medicine? No, I have never taken drugs. Couldn't afford one even if I was on Zaun. Strange enough, patting my coat pockets, I got wallets full of coins, silver and gold. Their jingling that song again, my favorite one. I'm rich, for all I know. I could retire twice with the money I got. But, I can't remember, for the life of me.

It was my neighborhood, I realized. Bolts started to fly, hitting between my feet. I remind them who I am. The same gesture to all who dares to enter my domain. They stopped shooting, recognizing who is the lord of this kingdom.

Beside the lamppost, another streak of blood hovered in the air. No, a red rose, with the smell of an angel. An intoxicating flower has grown on my streets, my domain, my kingdom. She's not a rose anymore, only a weed now.

I tell them what to do, pointing at her. I want her head. I want her cut. I want her weeded out of my garden. They shoot, but missed.

No, not missed. Dodged without moving. Without doing anything. The bolts just _passed _through her. Just the way I remembered. Just the way I liked it.

"You left me, boy." Kat said, saddened. I swear I saw a tear.

Even mine began to pool. I replied "Nothing…" just nothing… Kat, just leave it. It's nothing… Katarina.

"Who?" she said. She is just so close to my face all of a sudden, I could kiss her.

But is it her? The smell of angels, it's gone. It's nothing, but what remained was another stench. A stench of dry clothes under sunshine. How I missed it…

"He's waking up!" Riven called. I opened my eyes and saw her hazel eyes. She had a worried look on her face, but she smiled with relief. "Welcome back, Talon."

"It's good to be back," I told her carelessly. Now that I heard what I had said, I asked "Where did I go?" again, carelessly. My head felt sizes too big. She laughed at my carelessness.

Another thing about my head, there's a slight sting on my face. I touched that side and winced in pain.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "We tried to wake you up for hours now."

"So hitting heads helped? And what do you mean _hours_?"

"One, she only slapped you," Hobb answered, who came to my view carrying a hex-rifle. "It wasn't the best of solutions, but do we look like mobile hospitals to you?

"I got smelling salts on my pocket."

"Shoulda told us sooner. And two, yes, hours. What a work out!"

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," Riven remarked.

"Please," I said, standing up, "I've been in the Voi—" I was suddenly stunned by the sight of a large stone golem, the size of a bear, eating rocks at the corner. I turned around and said, "Start talking."

First and foremost, after I dropped unconscious, Riven and Hobb were captured by summoners. These crackpots were trying to concentrate on summoning a creature from another world, and they locked us up because we broke their concentration.

Riven had no choice but to comply, because they summoned a pack of Frejlord hunting wolves. She also observed that these men are very insensitive and tiresome bunch—although she said worse.

I began receiving delusions and breaking into a fever, my conscience comes and goes as Hobb implied. He urged the summoners to at least try healing me, but the only thing said that they were busy. Arrogance at its primes, they said.

We were locked behind a barrier, still in the chamber because the summoning circle is occupied. They saw that the summoners were beginning to open a portal and pulled out a golem, which is very, very angry.

It was enraged so much, from being taken away from its home, it started to kill a few of the summoners who tried to control its mind, including one who has cast the barrier spell on us.

Once free, Riven set course to kill the summoners as well, while Hobb took me to safety. Hobb heard the talk of the grand summoner to the creature about helping them to restore order in Runeterra in exchange for a way home, but it seems it was unconvincing.

After the death of all the summoners in the area, Riven gave her own brand of reason to the monster, and it seems to comply with us. Or it is because sympathy, Riven explained, because we were imprisoned by our own kind, which to it, is very immoral.

The golem is named Maphite, from the world known as the Monolith. Imagine a beehive, a very rocky, mountainous beehive, and billions of the same golem, which we have today, working together to keep the Monolith progressing. It is how I imagined it will be, but I have yet to see this world, if I have the chance, which, unfortunately, is very unlikely.

It seems Malphite here has taken all its anger on the summoners and now can settle for allies, starting with us. It seems the golem has settled to be a pacifist for now, and said it could help us to destroy the Nexus as well, since, as it stated, felt the natural forces around him is in pain and needs to be put out of its misery.

"And after we stopped that fever of yours," Hobb continued, "we did a bit of exploring, and boy this place sure is small."

"You shouldn't have waited for me," I said frankly. "Time is of the essence, and you wasted it on me."

"Well, you're the only guy here who can do that thingamajig. Because we sure ain't know how."

"That's all right, just get me to the summoning circle and I'll transport us all to wherever we like."

"Are you sure you're able?" Riven asked as she supported me to stand. "I believe in your knowledge, we all do, but I doubt you are trained on magic."

True, I have no potential as a mage, as if at all. I could barely keep a fire burning on hand, the first time I tried. It was also a size of a lighter, a pitiful sight.

"Not only you have to transport us with you, but we also have Malphite to take with us on the upcoming battle."

"Yes, the shard." I murmured to myself, but she may have heard it.

I turned to the monster from the Monolith, and it turned its dark brown rocky hide, which is his face, to me. There's a distinct yellow glow, outlining it's eye slits and mouth. I couldn't distinguish its growl either from anger or boredom.

"Afternoon, Malphite," I greeted formally, even though I won't expect it to talk. "My name is Talon."

"It can talk?" the golem said, as if he were gargling marbles.

"It can talk?" I whispered to Riven. She gave me an icy look that even the barbarians would feel the chill.

"I heard you are the smartest and wisest of this realm," it said admiringly, "yet you hide your puny head in fabric."

"I can't say I am the smartest, to be frank, but I did my homework."

"Then tell, Talon" Malphite said, stomping towards me. "What is the atomic number of the Nth alloy?"

Nth alloy? "676. But the Nth element is purely theoretical. I don't think it even exists in this world. Unless…"

"Yes, we are in possession of this alloy, and I'm indeed surprised of your intellect. Maybe yet you creatures can be an equal."

"Creat—" I was about to question it, but Riven coughed, ending the argument prematurely.

"For now, we must make haste to the Nexus," Riven suggested. "Talon, is there another way to transport us to Hamshire? We can't risk you getting killed again."

"There's no need to. Stay right here."

There is truth to Hobb's word, the chamber is indeed small. It is larger than a Sun temple, with offices branching in hallways. It'll be easier to find it at this rate.

I found the headmaster's office and began my search there. If there are any items known to sorcery, then it can be most likely found here. I started with the drawers and cabinets, only with folders of staff information and powerful drugs. I drank potions of health and mana to replenish my strength. It works fast, which I'm thankful for that. My fatigue and muscle pains disappeared over time as I bagged all the rest, even the elixirs and ichors. I gobbled up some Poro-Snax—which are nutritious to humans as well—even though it is not meant for me. It wasn't long till I have seen what I came for.

I hurried back, with my baggage, and showed them what I have. "It's a town scroll," Riven identified.

"I can sense the magical aura within it," Malphite began. "How does it work?"

"It's a runic adapter," Hobb explained. "It creates a portal that connects to another runic circle, like the one we're standing. It's mostly used by summoners round Valoran to travel from city-state to city-states in order to preserve their mana."

"I see," Malphite said.

"Nice thinking, Talon," Riven approved. "Still, the only runic circle I know in Hamshire is the fountain in the town square, and the resistance would have likely pushed the Void to there by now. We can take them on, I know I could, but I think a frontal assault would be unwise. Especially for your trade, Talon."

"Same as I," I agreed. "Yet a frontal assault would be necessary for this war to be won. I know where another runic circle, which is away from the town square. The plan would be two-ways." I brought out another town scroll. "Two teams, the first would draw attention on the Todd's slaves there. That would be Riven and Malphite." I went up to Malphite, "Malphite."

"Yes?" it replied.

"Can I rely on you to protect Riven?"

"She saved my life. I would gladly do so."

"Good." I walked over to Riven and handed her a scroll. I could see a slight blush on her tanned cheeks. I turned to Hobb. "Hobb, you and I would infiltrate the mines when the time is right."

"Which is…?" he asked.

"When the guards are thinned out. They need to reposition their manpower and fall back inside their base of operations to keep a girl and rock at bay." I turned again to Riven. "Riven, remember. The first you'll fight are the front liners. Expect stray Voidlings along the way. They have to be tired by now." I brought out a satchel full of potions, elixirs and ichors, handing it to her. "It'll be easy work, but after that Todd would send the reserves. Expect them well rested and ready. Take the elixirs to get ahead of them, and you don't have to hesitate in taking them all. Just survive out there. After the reserves are dealt with, you can begin pushing our way to the warehouse. Me and Hobb will meet you along the way."

"Couldn't have planned it better myself," Riven claimed.

"The town of Hamshire, and the Ironspike mountains, are at stake. Remember that."

Me and Hobb was transported into a pitch black room.

"What is this place?" Hobb asked, trying to feel the way. I can see him, since the darkness and I are one.

"We are in a watchtower," I answered, striking my belt with a match for him to witness the rubble around us. "It was built around the time of the 2nd Rune War and lasted till the third before lighting struck it down. I know summoners are the only one legal enough to use town scrolls, but the military said otherwise. The circles are crafted to transport field tacticians to observe the battlefield firsthand, and transport back if the threat is nearby, and it was very vital for winning the wars to do so."

"Amazing…"

I went over a pile of rocks and saw it as an opening. With one swift kick, I opened a passage. I gestured Hobb to come over. "Would you like to see the battle?"

Outside, we were positioned up a cliff, and we can see Hamshire clearly. It is supposed to be night, yet the clouds glow the same teal color. Hobb dropped his jaw in amazement. I could do it myself if I weren't so foreboding. It is just the way I imagined it. From up here, I could see Riven and Malphite fighting side-by-side, killing the people who once lived here. They began withdrawing, leaving the Warriors to claim back the land, and they would pay it in blood. The warehouse is pouring more magically enhance civilians, which I would bet are the reserves.

"What now, Talon?" Hobb asked, gun at the ready.

"Now, we wait." I replied. "Or, you could keep entertained. You left your story about your brother a while back. Would you kindly?"

"Sure thing… where was I?"

"The sheriff interrogating you, remember?" I shifted my position lightly, to make it comfortable.

"Ah, right. Damn sheriff, making me look guilty and all. You know, I was this close to punching her lights out. I don't think she's trying to reason at all, I swear.

"Anyway, she let me go and tell me if they got my brother. You know, behind bars and all. Next day, I picked up my daily newspaper and saw the headlines. 'Zaunite Spy, Dead!' and it said that he was killed by someone else. I went straight t the sheriff, but said she was busy.

"I got real worried. I imagined Todd found in a river with his face melted from acid. Zaunites are pretty scary people nowadays, and were way scarier back then. Dealing with them is like letting your hand nailed on an elevator. You don't know if they're done with you even if you want out. For all I know he's dead somewhere in the sewers.

"Three months. Three damn months, and I don't think I could hold it over to our mother. It was three months after I last saw Todd when the police found him. He's alive, which I'm thankful. But when I visited him, I knew he was already when I found him.

"He kept talking about how he felt so betrayed, as if I should just let him sell the blueprints to people who can kill him anytime they want to. Ironic on how it turns out, he was the one who murdered the agent. Good thing Piltover hasn't one of those lethal dosage, we just let the monster jailed for fifteen years for what he did.

"By that time, I was promoted to be the leading engineer of Piltover Customs, with blessings from Heim. I was married to a beautiful woman, Louisiana, and she gave me a perfect boy. You can relate, right?"

"I don't even who my parents are, sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry. Sorry I brought that up…"

"That's okay. Continue, please." Riven and her rocky friend are destroying what little futile resistance left in the square.

"Well, it was we Piltovians called it, the Piltovian Dream. I never knew life would be that beautiful. It's a dream come true, till the nightmare started coming. It was almost fifteen years by then, and I couldn't stop thinking about Todd.

"I started getting nightmares, all about him getting to my family. It felt so bad that I thought is was real. When he comes out he'll be screaming my name and… and… I don't know what to do then, but when I looked into Louis' eyes, I knew what I have to do.

"I filed a divorce and took Jacob with me. I told Louis about it, and said I was being fooling, being selfish. I told her it would be alright, but when I left the city behind, I was starting to think otherwise. Just when I realized what I've done, I left my heart in Piltover.

"I went as far away as possible and set up a bar here in Hamshire since I felt was a good idea. I was wrong, and it felt more wrong when I thought about her. It's because of her I drank my own booze and never even try to attempt to run the business properly. Soon, the authorities took Jacob, and I actually felt relief. The weight was off my shoulders, and I never felt lonely in my life after.

"I never asked who took care of him anymore, since the only person I thought about is Louisiana, my dear darling Louis. I felt so guilty of leaving her alone. So guilty that even my son doesn't matter anymore. I only put up with the kid because Louis wants one.

"When I realized what I thought, I felt so guilty I could just die boozing. I tried contacting my son, but it's no use. He wouldn't even forgive me after, till… till I saw his guardian. That damn son of a bitch was with my son. I killed my son, that's what I did. There was nothing I could do but watch from the distance. Now I thought of it, I turned into a stinking stalker, just hiding in the trees, watching my boy sleeps with that bastard around.

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Everyone we cross is for a reason."

"What does that mean?"

"If I didn't file that divorce, and stayed in Piltover like they said, I wouldn't have met you guys. I don't think which is better. Having to sleep every night wishing Todd wouldn't come, or seeing you, Riven and Malphite."

"You confuse, Hobb."

"No, seriously. You and Riven are just per—"

"It's not that," I turned to him. "I just pity your stupidity. You should have stayed at Piltover and asked the authorities for help. I know your mistrust with the law enforcers, but that doesn't mean to place your marriage and your job on the line. If you're asking me to weigh those options you have taken, I would have chose the prior. Just weigh the options. It's not that hard, and you don't need to predict sitting on a bomb before regretting it." I went back looking at the battlefield, and saw Riven taunting more warriors to face her blade. "But you chose the latter, and we live in the present. You have every right to regret, but I'll send you home alive to be a not just a good father, but a good husband as well. I will see to it no matter what, so make this a reminder of what this mistake has taught you."

"Thank you… Talon"

Satisfied, I looked down in the town and saw Riven and Malphite pushing into the warehouse. If my predictions are correct, the guards at the mine will send elements to help intercept the opposition and leaving only a straggling line of watchmen.

I turned back to Hobb. "This is the time, position yourself here on the tower and start shooting _only_ when I give the word."

"So you just wave or flash or something?" he adjusted.

"A flash," I brought out a flare gun. "A very bright one, you won't miss it. Keep an eye on the cave opening. I want you to provide suppressive fire. I shall fire another saying to go to Riven, understand?" I was about to go till I turned back for the last time. "How fair _is _your aim?"

"Once signed up as a deputy when they found out was a good shot. Never took it." As I dive, it was faint, but I heard 'careful'. As if I had never been.

At high ground, I analyzed the situation. I am under the cliff hidden from the sight of the patrols, which they are all positioned. The area is the size of a concert stadium with wooden platforms. There are men with telescopes observing the battle below, and are touching their temples from time to time—could be contacting Todd telepathically. It seems that the road leading to the mine was demolished, preventing anyone using it, if it wasn't assassins. To climb all the way up here is tedious, but effective for stealth otherwise.

There are about a few left for the kill, but never a bad thing. I pulled the legs of those who are near the edge and send them tumbling down, breaking their necks along the way. After I heard the men questioning the disappearance of their comrades, I pulled myself up and shot the flare into their faces, temporarily blinding them. I threw as many knives to their necks, and a few occasional lucky shots from Hobb, we managed to kill the remainder of Todd's lackeys. There will be more coming, so I hide behind a dead body—since there are no shadows due to the green twilight—just a few feet away from the cave, and let Hobb draw them out.

At the mouth of the mines, I sense more figures marching out. Hobb's hex-rifle cracking in the air, and I could hear bodies dropping. Concealed, I peeked from the hole—between the neck and the ground—and saw them readying their bows and guns. Hobb wouldn't last at that rate of fire. I need him alive, so I pounced at the nearest archer and sent out an array of knives whoever is in front of me out of desperation.

Crossbowmen started to aim at me left and right, till Hobb caught their attention again when one fell in pain, which is the hole in his thigh. I raised the man under me and used him as a living shield as they shoot one of their own. Dropping the corpse—or about to be—I then took an arrow in his quiver and threw it in one of the men's eyes.

While distracted, I dived into the crowd once again, tearing their guts out. One by one, they were stalled by fear, but fired aimlessly at me. The confusion lasted till they decided they can't take a man who is always near their throats while being shot at in the open at the same time. They huddled in the entrance, trying to fire in response to the free harassment, and I took the vantage on that point and shot the last flare at them, sending them all to run. I turned to where Hobb is and waved. He saw the gesture, waved back and started climbing down the tower. Glancing at the battle down below, Riven and Malphite are destroying them. I turned back into the black pits of the cave and then felt left alone; me and the cave and those within it.

Hamshire used to be one of the greatest sources of iron in the Noxian domain. It wasn't exactly a town, but a prison camp. Noxus used the prisoners of war for free labor till their bones fail them. It supplied the army with as many weapons for two wars till their mines were depleted completely. After the prisoners are relocated, a group of settlers thought the mine still bare metal, and decided to settle there collecting fool's gold. When the mining projects started failing, the settlers of Hampshire decided to be a checkpoint for Noxus and Zaun, filling the town with inns, bars and trade posts.

The mines were left forgotten, bearing the sign of common human error, of common human misjudgment. Now history repeats that error, with the stakes of the lives of Hamshire at hand. Those who have ventured in the mines will find their lives fruitless and void as they are commanded and enslaved by Todd. But no, this is not an error, but mere coincidental accident, just the wrong people in the wrong place at the wrong time. They learned their lesson last time, but someone saw the same situation and took advantage of it. And that someone, is going to pay for putting me in his game of life and death.

The depleted mine had left veins of tunnels, which I'm hoping would lead me to the heart. But when I got inside, it wasn't veins of rocky tunnels but a large city in it. I couldn't begin to comprehend the sight of it. Buildings are formed from sliced rocks and the roads had the looks as if they were waxed. There are grass flourishing around and tall trees growing aplenty, even on the cave walls. Only a few days waving hands around and you found yourself weaving concrete. The power of the Nexus is amazing, impressive even. I could guess this would have been a good place if it weren't for their sinful leader that I'm about to kill.

But what baffles me more is the source of light of the city. The Nexus is in the middle of the city, inside a dome of some sort and is surrounded by glowing towers and other strange structures. It gave off a yellow shine for the whole city, instead of green, which I am deeply sickened off. I have missed my own shadow, as if I my a part of me is gone. Now that I can see it, I received much more.

The light is purely phenomenal, it is as if it slowly rejuvenates my body and spirit. My legs and arms, which were sore from climbing, became lucid and incredibly healthy. I could see now how he captivates this people, the promise of life not knowing to suffer, and I could not only see them as pitiful, but also disgusted. Who wants forever anyway? Oh well, too bad I have to cut their lives short, if it has to.

I stepped outside and almost got my head exploded when I sensed the danger. Hails of bullets, bolts and arrows welcomed me and hindered my descent to the city, but I have seen the world out there long enough to commit everything to memory, even if that's for three short seconds.

As I stepped back into the shaft, I sprinted forward and jumped with all Void breaks loose. I know where to go next and I'm not about to stop. First I hopped from tree to tree till I reached the ground. Even though they are about a couple of days old, it's as if they were there for hundreds of years. They sure are sturdy enough to support my descent. Projectiles followed soon, obliterating nature without consent. Environmentalists would love this sight.

Next, at the ground, I hid in the tall grass around me as the men above tried playing darts, then began playing whac-a-mole. They waited for me to pop up, but my movement is so caring and so painstakingly slow, it's as if I wasn't there the first place. It's simple as imitating a snake—a seemingly dead one—and fooled everyone as I hide in the dirt, leaving no trace whatsoever, and relying only my movements, and not my clothes, to conceal myself under the grass. It's a simple stealth tactic of avoiding large marching battalions from detection, and I have succeeded on it many times. And this so called warriors aren't even trained—and also they're really bad shots—so there is just little to worry about.

My senses tell me that they are now searching on foot, and are closing by. If I were to survive their combing, I have to remain low and refrain from killing anyone. I have to raise no suspicion, leave no trace, and never compromise. A couple of rules that needs to be evoked as it is for my own survival. It wasn't long till they're atop of me, and still checking the wrong bush. I stayed still. If I keep this up, Riven and the others would be able to break through their defenses and rescue me. I trust in their capabilities.

As if on cue, I heard the men searching were pulled off and to head over to where the battle is going out of hand. They left a few men enough for me to sneak away unnoticed, and succeeded on fifteen minutes and started running toward the city. I saw a sign on my way there. 'New Hamshire'. _Typical._ I looked back if there are any witnesses as I hid in the corner of a building, but so far no one took notice.

I climbed up top through a pipeline and looked observed from there. As I can see, the people of Hamshire oblivious of the situation outside, as if they can't seem to care that their soldiers are dying. They precede their daily activities, going to work, shopping for food, without consent on what happened in the past, like they forgot that the Void were eating the insides of their friends just a few days back. They never even took notice of the gunshots. Maybe this is the effect of the Nexus, or a mind controlling magic of Todd's. Or maybe, it's in their own sense that they are 'guarded'.

It seems so natural, actually. In all the people really wants is security, someone who can take the responsibility to take care of their lives in exchange for land and money. These people are content with their lives today, and the only price was their loyalty and the call to duty when the militia is needed. Unlike those of the other city-states, they demanded more. A high paying occupation, no taxes, bigger homes, their own estates; they couldn't be content of a nation protected by many men whom are strangers and the vast roads which goes coast to coast. I would gladly live here and have an honest job myself if I didn't know the Nexus would explode for miles and have a leader whom I have to kill to keep him creating another.

From up top I could see a lone patrol at another roof, and I can see he is very much aware of the situation. Only those men who are chosen to be the right hand of the Guardian would be at least notified of the world around him I moved around of his sights and got him behind. I pulled out a knife and let him feel the cold steel by his spine.

"Don't move," I whispered into his ear, "or I'll make you lame forever."

"W-what do you want?" he said fearfully.

"On the ground and keep your hands behind your head." He did so as I command. I then started pilfering his belongings: his gun, his gold, and his pocket knife.

"Found what you need?" he asked annoyingly.

Even though he would have messaged his master telepathically and are already sending troops to catch me, I can guarantee that I'll be long gone. I interrogated him about his Todd's whereabouts and he can only say he doesn't know anything. I then asked him about the condition of the battle outside. He said that his enemies outside appeared to be restless and can't even break a sweat even though they've been fighting for a long time.

"What about the Nexus?" I interrogated. "What do you know about it?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I didn't make that thing. I swear, I only thought it's just a big light bulb."

"Then you didn't even wonder how this city was made?"

"Hey, I can eat cake without knowing how to bake. I just point and tell, give me some slack."

I have been here long enough. There's nothing I could ask now. "You're useless," I said for the last time. Before I cut his throat, a voice cuts in first.

"Believe me," the mysterious voice said, "there's more use for a man than just talk."


	8. Chapter 7

I turned a full circle and found nothing, but I could feel a small draft. I'm cautious as a deer startled, and more likely nervous. To sneak up behind me and without me noticing is a rare thing, but I could still feel her presence, near. _Really_ near.

"Yoo-hoo!" she called out, from above! "Over here Mr. Killer!"

From what I see is a girl, around the age of sixteen or younger, floating in the air, smiling and waving teasingly down at me. She had deep red hair and hazel eyes. Wore a blue and green light armor with a white cape flowing behind her. What she holds are hextech gunblades on each hand. Magic is potent around her, as if she is connected to the Nexus itself, or at least enhanced by Todd. Without her armaments and her armor—or the very fact she's flying—I would have been mistaken by this teenager as innocent. But the way she smiled… it's not natural. I see those smiles all the time in Noxus. And those people with smiles like these are bound to be dangerous.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly, restraining my hands which were itching for a good flick.

"Oh! You're actually asking for my name?" she asked, as if shocked. "You silly little bug you, I'm flattered!"

She then flew to my direction and the only thing I could do is to back away, but she was on my face before I knew it. The girl didn't do anything but look at my face curiously as I tucked my hood lower. She only smiled that deadly smile of hers.

"You seem like a cute guy. From a certain angle, of course," she said in a wanton manner. The girl then flew back up, raising her gun to the sky. It was like she is waiting for the drums.

"I am," she begun, and let off a shot, giving off a huge colorful fireworks in the air, "Flashfire! The Burning Revel!" She let her cape flutter and shined her white teeth at me. "And you," she said, pointing both her guns at me, "are going to die! Any last words?" The last one came with a giggle.

I chose my 'last' words carefully. But the only thing came to my mind is "How can you fly?"

"What?! Are you sure those are it? It's a shame to kill you, I mean I like you already." Boy, that's fast. "But, oh well. It's simple, silly! Magic! And here's your disappearing act!"

With that, I took it as a signal and jumped into the alleyway while the man I left behind screamed as he was obliterated on the spot. Even though she missed, her shots felt like artillery. Her magic would have been stronger than I thought. She is not to be trifled with.

As I dropped on the ground—which was a two-storey fall—I readied my knife, anticipating her to follow me. A few moments later, she came with her sights sighted to me. I threw the knife but it only came far. She shot the knife midair, but she was knocked back by her own blast. She screamed in anger rather than from annoyance.

Searching around, I found a window near me and broke through it. If a flying damsel with guns that could kill anyone with a single shot isn't enough, I actually broke through a bar full of off-duty soldiers. Once they noticed me, they picked up anything that they can grab on and made their own makeshift weapons, from steel chairs to broken bottles.

I threw as many daggers as possible to impale them on the spot. Most of them dropped on the either dead or dying. Those who are foolish enough to fight me —and those who are even injured—kept charging at me. I chopped their limbs off and left them to bleed.

The bartender, who was hiding under the counter showed himself, wielding dual hextech revolvers and started unloading his cartridge at me. Firing two guns at the same time doesn't actually looks as easy as it's seen in the movies, and this guy proved to be the same. I charged at him, with magical shells whizzing past my ears, and took his head clean off his shoulders.

Soon, more militia went down from upstairs, wielding real weapons this time. It doesn't matter what they have, the only thing changed was they are going to die thinking they're fighting. I brought out my daggers up to my senses started to detect high amounts of magic charging somewhere.

My instincts had never failed me before, trusted it with my life even. Without thinking, I jumped out the same way I came in, into the alleyway. Behind me, continues shocks of hex exterminated all the life left inside, and also demolishing the building.

"What?!" I heard Flashfire screeching, leaving her teasing side aside, in the sky. "He's still alive?! Just tell me where he is!"

I must've been detected by Todd's telepathy. There's seems to be no use of concealing myself now, but I still have to be careful around her. One wrong move and the mission's over without me having to report anything. And if I stop, this body won't be moving with legs anymore.

Running through the alleyway, tying rope on my left hand, I stumbled upon the wax-coated looking sidewalks. I looked up and saw her pointing her guns at me. I started jumping and dodging all her shots. _Come on, just shoot! Try to end it all right here, but I know you won't get me! I know you're just a bad shot out in the old west! Come on! Empty those cases! Once you run out, I'll keep on moving! I'll still be down here till you're dry!_

"That's it!" she screamed. "I can't believe you're just this stiff!" She began diving, coming with steel shining. I parried her slices and caught her midair by her shoulder, throwing her off of a wall.

She came right back at me with her forehead bleeding, and her smile cracked. Her eyes are bloodshot from anger, and it would be only anger that would fuel her to go on.

"I'll finish you right here!" she bawled, somersaulting back and threw off a shot.

"You don't realize this," I began, sidestepping away from her bullet, "but you're already dead to me!"

With that, she slashed and hack air all day. _Come on! Get closer, get personal!_

She gave me a wide gash on my chest. _I can take it! _I took her wrist and quickly tied a knot with my rope. I kicked her upward, but I tugged the rope, letting her fall back down on my feet.

"Let's see if you can fly around now!" I cried, spitting in her face.

I tried to slash her chest like she did to me, but she blocked it with her gunblade. Unfortunately for her, her blade flew away. I gave another try on stabbing her chest, yet she was just as stubborn as I am. She flew her body at me before I can give the death mark.

I was knocked back to the ground and she wrestled my arm, breaking it. I cried in pain and pulled out a dagger from my other hand and stabbed her side. She backed away, and yanked my dagger out. She was about to cut off the rope only to get a punch on her face.

She'd gone stupid on the first punch, and took advantage on her dilemma. With all my strength, I put in my effort to get her to flying at my will. I swung the rope to the side and got her face on the ground. Putting my weight on my back, and with a little sway, I managed to get her to fly, at the end of the rope, and let her crash at the fruit stand behind me.

I uncorked a potion and drank all the fluid. I let the fire out of my system and he pain gradually left. My bones got right back into place and I felt a bit healthier than before.

When that feeling came in, another set in. Flashfire blew up from the fiasco, pineapples and pears everywhere. A light red aura flowed around her slim figure, with magic like never before.

"You'll pay!" she cried, aiming her gun with hand and pulling the rope with the other.

I couldn't imagine how strong she was. She yanked me out of the spot like I was a paperweight. She shoots, but before she pulled the trigger, I adjusted my weight and managed to let my feet touch the ground. When I felt the hard concrete on my toes, I gave it my all and jumped into a front flip, avoiding the bullet. But I still got caught in the explosion, knocked me into a wall, my back first.

While I was busy dealing with the pain, she cuts off the rope and flew right at me. I was upside down by that time, but I'm not blind. With a handspring, I dodged a clash of metal against bones and got behind her.

I was about to cut her throat but she pulled my arm forward and used her head to hit mine. Disoriented, she slapped me backhandedly to the ground, face first. Slapping was supposed to be done to humiliate, not to actually hurt. She proved both. I never knew how humiliating this fight could be, but I'm not going to die like this.

I sensed her approaching from behind, her sword raised. I spun as fast as I can, blocking her strike before she cuts me in half. I then kicked her sheen, but she didn't fall over like it was supposed to. Instead, she made a whole front flip, levitated, shrieking in pain. While she's busy crying her head off, I stood up and took an ichor of rage to get a better edge. And I could feel the effects working almost immediately.

I could see why she was shrieking so hard. I kicked her sheen enough to break her leg in two places. I know pain is just in the mind, but it's mighty painful just by looking at it. When I waited her for the worst, the only thing she did was fly away. _Like a wingless dove._

"In time, Mr. Killer!" she shouted. "Your… your time will come, and I'll be there to witness!"

_Crazy broad. _I was about to get up when I heard the trundles of foot scrambling on my ground. When I looked back and forth, hundreds of foot soldiers surrounded me. _Here we go again._

After leaving no witness, and cooling my mind (with their blood), I trotted into the dark alleyways, away from the light of the Nexus. Even though I can be seen by Todd with his new found powers, I did it to find comfort in the shadows. There were more coming, I knew they would. I then climbed to a rooftop and proceeded from there.

Flashfire would have reached Todd and asked him to heal her now. I kept a sharp eye on the horizon till she revealed herself; hopefully, revealing Todd's location also. But I musn't stop now, my life is on the line, along with thousands who are living blindly here in New Hamshire.

Yet the first I noticed on the horizon isn't Flashfire, but at the other end of the city I saw a massive tidal wave, destroying that half of the city. As it nears the city, I face another problem. The Nexus is shielded. None of the water is getting through the shield, letting I ebb into the streets.

The building I'm on top was beginning to shake from the intense current of the street river. I didn't even know how this water got here, but it doesn't matter now. What only matters is how to get to the Nexus alive. _Worry about the clogged toilet later. Just focus on getting fresh meat._

When the water subsided, I heard an inhuman groan. I looked around and found Malphite, its head buried in the polished roads. I don't know how the talking rock came in here, only that it made me worried about the others. They couldn't have been that far behind.

I went down to meet the golem and saw it popped his head out and stand like there wasn't a wave in the first place. I also observed a reddish hue revealing itself from the rocks on its face.

It looked at me and said "Ah, Talon," as if unsurprised. Still using that slow neutral marble gargling voice of it. "It is a pleasure meeting you again. You're survival even without our assistance seemed to esteem your individual skills."

"What just happened?" I asked the monster.

"Flashflood seemed to have used his _last resort_."

"Who?"

"Flashflood, a 'lieutenant' of the Guardian, Riven called it. A very powerful magician, it appears to be. But we drew blood and he went on a tantrum, like a babe."

"Well, _that_ helps. Where are the others?"

"We have been separated. I am honestly _lost _in this new terrain. Can you be my guide?"

"That'll be okay for me. We have to regroup, anyway."

"Then let us be wary. Flashflood is still in the living."

"Fine." Like I wouldn't be facing the world against my own. "I'll take point."

"What was that?"

"You just follow."

And so we made our way in a search for our lost companions. With Malphite at my side, who knows what possibilities we could achieve. Never partnered with an inhuman being before.

We crossed a few platoon's worth of militia, but Malphite made short work with them. It seems to prefer to dive into the enemy head on, like a juggernaut with nonstop momentum. It's an unstoppable force, I would say. One moment they were formed in a line, the next thing was they were up in the air. Their pieces, that is.

Maybe it's because of its lack of sentiment to humankind, or just lack of emotion. Or maybe he's preferably confident against these men since no weapon can penetrate its rocky armor, or it's just its overconfidence that made it believe that. _Or,_ maybe it's its… nevermind. In any cases, it fights my battles and I won't complain about it. In fact, I encourage my gravel slave to do the work for the both of us.

In an hour, we heard a distant battle ahead. Involving guns, I presume. I ordered my slave to scoot forward while I follow far behind. The golem is just expendable, so I might as well exploit all it can offer.

"Ah, Hobb," I heard Malphite in the distance—slowly as usual. "A pleasure to mee—"

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Hobb screamed in both fear and annoyance. They must have a fun time together. Too bad I missed it, but, oh well, I'll catch up with them sooner and later.

I climbed up and entered a building through the second-storey window. I poached quietly, but since the fight outside is so noisy, I don't think they'd notice the wood creaking anymore.

I saw riflemen lining up and huddling under window panes. I could also see men, dead and wounded, piled on a side. Hobb _is _a good marksman. That would also be a reason why they kept in cover even though it's just one man.

First off, I killed the wounded so they wouldn't find the time to warn their men what parasite is inside the house. The next was killing the riflemen beside the windows, in precise order. They need to die in a form that no one of the other groups in the room adjacent would notice my killing spree.

My cover was blown on the first room. A rifleman came in asking for spare ammunition as I killed the last man who could spare some. He levelled his hex-rifle at me, but I got him first with a dagger on his forehead.

Even though he's dead, I pounced at his body in order to defend me from the peppering bullets. I took the corpse's gun and aimed at one of the riflemen, shooting him in the heart. The battle proceeds after that, killing the rest after, but with no important detail than escaping from the turmoil.

After I cleaned the blood off my blade from one of the soldier's clothes, I was forced to the ground as the men at the other side of the street started shooting arrows and bolts all over the room. I'm pinned. I can't stand.

I looked around and thought an idea, a real old fashioned one. I split the floor open with my blade, and I thanked all my training and experiences for building up my strength. Timber's thick as Malphite. I pilfered one of the carcasses and got what I wanted. A potato masher (stick grenade), such old fashioned.

I chucked seven of them in the hole I made and pulled the cock on the revolver—the one I took from the now-bits patroller from the rooftops. I crawled back, ignoring all the arrows flying through the room and pulled the trigger in the hole.

The next thing I knew was I dwelled in the kitchen area. I could smell freshly steamed sausage in the corner, but there's no time to eat. There's a lot of people who wants my head in a jar, each on their desks. I won't hope to multiply it so they can share, and I won't die without a good fight.

I exited via the backdoor, and saw Malphite carrying Hobb on its shoulders. It settled him under the shade of a tree.

"Let me… catch my breath," he said with a coarse voice.

"No time for picnics," I replied. "Malphite, distract our pursuers. You, get up. We still have to—"

"Can't you SEE what HAPPENED to my LEG?!"

Now that I saw it, it wasn't actually his leg, it's his foot and I know in my experience that that is no ankle sprain. His foot is twisted awkwardly to the side; it's painful just by looking at it.

I gave him a bottle of health potion and stuck some morphines on his leg. I explained to him that I have to re-break his ankle and put it back where it belongs. After some minor protests—which are not so minor—he gave up and closed his eyes. I gave him enough morphine to become addicted so there won't be any pain.

After that, I told him to drink the potion and asked my gravel slave to carry his poor pathetic state. I gave him enough morphine to become addicted to it, and I began to regret that. He's going on and off and at the same time, jabbering about cowboys and flying mermaids; also showing symptoms of schizophrenia. Nothing I could do now but wait it off.

When we ran into patrols, I ordered my slave to put down Hobb and fight. Sometimes Hobb was able enough to snipe a few footmen. Other times, we got lucky with them running away on the site of Malphite. They were wise, although. It is a terrifying force we have in our pockets.

Our battles gotten fewer and fewer in the past hour. I scouted at high ground and saw nothing, but I can feel their presence somewhere in the buildings. I asked Malphite to let Hobb down and move forward. As I predicted, when they saw him approaching, they began retreating.

Guerilla Warfare, a nice little futile game. These people who boasted their newfound powers now transformed into opportunist, trying to find the chink in our armor, which would be undoubtedly fruitless. They could've asked for Flashfire or Flashflood (whoever he is) to help them take us down, and I see no reason why not. They'd be boiling with revenge the minute we injured them, and the injury would be a minor problem to the expert healer, let alone a godlike magician.

Are their injuries _that_ serious? How could that be? Malphite said that Riven only gave Flashflood a cut on a cheek. Unless that cut is deep in the brain, I could see no reasons why hoard them. But what if they're healed? What if they're up and ready? Why does Todd even hoard on his researches in this opening? Something must be wrong, and I have to know what.

I managed to sneak up to an officer inside a building not far away and choked him to death. I took a small notepad and scanned the notes and went to the last log entries:

6:51 pm. –Pulled out from the front lines. Suffered massive losses. Damn woman is cutting us to pieces. It was mercy from the Guardian to let us withdraw.

Casualties: 322 dead, 48 wounded, 111 missing.

New assignment: Patrol the streets and the outskirts for anyone suspicious. An 'assassin' they said. Noxian, brown complexion, brown-black eyes, hooked nose, small chin, wore a hood and a cloak. Wouldn't be hard to find.

7:34 pm. –We lost the bastard. It's as if he disappeared. We kept stabbing the same bush for a while now. Sneaky as my sock, and the last time I saw it was three months ago. I bet he's long gone now, but orders are orders.

New assignment: Requisition of half my able soldiers is to be dispatched to the South Entrance. They said reserves are now expended, no more replacements. They're killing us all.

8:48 pm. –Heavy losses. Flashfire withdrew from battle. We rounded up militia around the city, seven hundred volunteers and more. Can't find him again, it's a nightmare.

Casualties: 73 dead

9:05 pm. –A flood, in all the damn places, here. Lost some good men out there.

Casualties (excluding militia): 2 dead, 14 wounded, 82 missing.

New assignment: Find and destroy intruders. They are around the city somewhere, scattered. It's time for some payback.

9:33 pm. –My men are dying left and right from the sword lady in the north. There are reports of sniper fire at the east section.

That's all I needed to know, north. That's where she's held up. We're an hour late, but it's our only chance of finding her. I ordered my slave to pick up Hobb and turn our heads to the north.

I scouted up ahead instead of Malphite. Not that I haven't enjoyed its company, but it is not trustworthy at the art of stealth. A couple of blocks forward, I could feel the air is a bit dry. I took out my water canteen and attempted to drink—_two swallows_, I reminded myself in—but the water won't come out. There is still weight, which is strange. Looking inside, I could see the gleam of liquid away from my reach. I shook the contents, and the water spilled out. Bubbles and spheres were floating in the air, slowly leading toward the north. I have no time to admire this phenomena. I called out my slave and mounted on its shoulder and told it to quicken its pace. For all we know Riven could be dead.

At a breakneck pace, I could sense explosions and splashing far away. Even though I can't hear anything due to the flapping of my hood and cape, my keen senses always helped me recognize danger for miles. A useful asset for those whose wits are blinded and deafened by uncontrollable elements that would do as such.

A massive quake disrupts our advance. Far off, up in the air, I was shocked to see a mushroom cloud looming in the sky—or cave ceiling. The rumbling under our feet continued to increase in magnitude. The wind is riding faster, almost enough to cut us in half.

"TAKE CO—" was the only thing I could say before my vision blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

I never felt this way before, not like… _Ah, yes_. I remembered last time I remembered this feeling. It was years ago while I trained under the General. I remembered that time when Katarina always glared daggers at me, all because I took all her beloved father's attention.

Katarina was just a young woman of that time, nineteen… _Oh, yes. Silly me._ I almost forgot she lied about her age, silly little runt. A young teenager… no, a child. Twelve? Eleven, perhaps? Doesn't matter. _Why is my mind so unclear?_

She kept challenging me into duels. I showed her what real blood is—_the look of her face. _When we both grew old together, she challenged me again, and again. It was I who wins on all those petty duels. She improves, on each battle. She grows strong, almost as strong as I am, and I felt a bit surpassed at those moments. I swear, I could see Marcus through her eyes.

It wasn't until one day… on that one day she almost had me, almost disarmed me. She forced me to lose my options, till I grew desperate. I played her no more. I won, but with a cost. Marcus didn't blame me, told me it was right to teach her the meaning of pain, but he told me that would be the last lesson I would teach. Kat… all she could say was it was alright. She swore she'll be better next time, 'stronger, faster' like she vowed from the first duel that I won. But… but there won't be a next time.

Marcus said 'never hurt her again' and the only thing that would stop me from hurting her is if I lose. After Katarina's injuries are better, she challenged me again. Funny, I learned more from failure than all my winnings and accomplishments combined. I never thought I could win just by losing, and the General commend me so.

But everything comes with a cost. She called me a 'worthless worm', an 'idiotic slave', a 'foolish filth', and ran off. I felt… I felt… I felt what I felt today… guilty. Of all the people I killed, the money I stole, the lies I had said… I had felt guilty for the first time.

Yes, I do feel sorry. Yes, there was nothing I could have done. But Katarina… I have to see her. Dead or not, I have to see her…

_Why did even I remember that witch? Is guilty enough to be the substitute of death? But if I'm truly dead, why can I think? Did this sorry excuse of a soul now ventures in the wake of the Void?_

_Is this the Void? But if I'm _truly_ dead, why can I feel pain? Does the sorrow lay exchange of pain? Why Katarina of all people? Why am I asking the same questions? I realize that now, to be honest. Yes, but what can you expect a guy in the dark?_

_Wait a minute… what's up with these lines? What is this? What's with all these letters? Yes, I can read. I was educated by—what is this?! Who am I talking to? Wha-what?! I'm in a fic—who do you think you are?!_

Talon, cal' down wilya. You're a' breaking the fourth wa—

"_What the—who the heck are you!" _Talonsaid in exclamation rather than a question. _"STOP NARRATING AND GET. OUT. OF MY. HEAD!"_

…_that's better… _

_Crazy day I'm having. I was just trying to pass through Ironspike Mountains and I got up into this mess. I only wanted to get away from that red witch, and look who dragged me down this craphole! A deserter, a broken father… and a rock. Why did I deserve this death?_

…_but am I dead?_

_...no, I'm doing that again, just avoid that voice in my head…_

_*…*_

_*humming* ( watch?v=rWI-8FssvtQ)_

"_Waw dah dah daw…"_


	10. Chapter 9

My mind settled, finally. I could get a few moments rest till I found warmth at my feet. I was face down on the cobblestoned floor; it's sett is unsettlingly smooth to the touch. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I smell no dust as if no one has ever set foot over these streets.

It took a moment till I have myself stood and saw that I was in no street. I looked up beyond me I saw the brightest stars that I have ever seen in my entire cruel life. Pity I cannot touch those jewels. Stars are thieves. Reach them out and then you will realize that they are just too far away.

What's more is something radiates at my backside, like a flood of fire massage. I turned and saw that awe, veneration and wonderment stripped of its color and meaning by the sheer intensity of what has been under its presence. A white horizon of lights with the sum thousands of suns and moons.

Yes, bright but not blinding. Far, yet near. Warm, and cooling. I cannot take my eyes off from it that it felt like I belong there. Am I dead? I could say that for certain because now I wish I was so I could finally rest on that other side of this world.

I was about to step afoot when I heard that voice.

"Have you thought of it?" I heard behind me. I turned to see what it is and saw a blue-grayish sheet floating a few feet away. It wasn't long till I realized that I face a woman without feet as her face manifests from thin air. Her expression is almost placid. A normal man would have been given quite a shock to the presence of this spirit, but, as I have said before, I have seen worse.

"Who are you?" I asked, undaunted by her bluish face.

"It does not matter," she said, with a hint of echoing. She's shaking her head in humor. "But tell me, have you thought of it?"

"Thought of what?"

"Have you thought of… dying? Right here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I am."

"What?"

"Have you thought of it?"

"Of what?"

"It does not matter," she said, shaking her head in humor. "But tell me, have you thought of it?"

"What? Thought of what?!" I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Have you thought of… dying."

I threw my hands in sheer frustration. Her mind must have been cooked beside eggs, and was cooked so well that the chef serve it in this life-forsaken platter. Funny, what does that make of me?

I turned around and looked back at the welcoming light. Ironic, I lived my whole life in the darkness and this comes into existence. I don't know why.

"Candice…" said the lady, but I simply acted as if I heard nothing, just to prevent that fruitless conversation again. "Jacob…"

She drifted in front of me. "Can you help me?"

"What for?"

"I can get you back."

"Back where?" I grew tired already.

"I know you're not like me. You still have feet on the earth."

"Does it matter?"

"Can you help me?"

I gave off a displeased sigh. "Fine, I'll help you. What is it you ask for? Quickly."

"Unforgettable, too." She actually sang that one. But I think I heard of that line before. It's a song I know while I was travelling.

"You want me to sing a song?"

She laughed. "Are you crazy?! No one could sing it better but the singer himself."

"Fine, I'll buy you a record."

She spun, her face struck with joyful surprise. "You'll actually buy one?"

"Yes! Yes, just do what you owe me and I'll buy you a record."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She then waved her hand and a bluish-white portal manifested beside me. Still, things in this world have yet to surprise me.

"Quickly! Go out!"

I wasn't sure why, but I thought I heard someone dragging me. I reached out with my arm, and I felt a horrible pain beyond what I know. But somehow, like the light behind me, I felt belonged…

Pain, it was all over my body! It's rippling throughout my nerves and wrecking my concentration! It was laborious, but I managed to open my eyes.

A bottle was forced into my lips, and it poured sweet honey brandy. It was a waste of good booze, but I spat some out when it began drowning me.

"Good, you're alive!" Riven said, setting the bottle on the ground. "We thought you were gone back there."

The place we were in is dark with only luminous fungus, very flammable, bearing as our greenish-golden torch. Malphite was digging a way out of a corner of the area and Hobb is unconscious at the far side. At first, I thought we were in a cave, but I soon realized we were under a ruined building. The fungus must have grown so fast due to the massive supply of ether in the area.

I spit again and again, rocks and dirt this time. If it wasn't for Riven, I would've been buried alive right now. And that's the start of how I owed her my life, regrettably.

Riven moved to the center. "We're just about near the Nexus, so your plan better work."

"It will be done, yes. It will be done." I begin standing up. The brandy numbing my senses along with the pain. "But we better watch out for Flashfire and the other."

"Don't worry, I they are gone now."

"What?" I couldn't believe that she killed them both on her own. But I'm not saying I'm not thankful for it.

"Malphite here is showing us a way out," she continued, ignoring my earlier notion. "Yet, it's just—"

"Too easy. But believe me, those two maniacs you faced are the best Todd could offer. They're the main course and we're on our way to desert."

"You're hungry, are you?"

"Why do you ask?" She offered a handful of Poro-Snax and I accepted it. "This doesn't change anything."

"Sure it won't."

"Done," the slave said, revealing a dark tunnel. "I shall stay with the human." He then moved and sat beside the unconscious man. Riven struck a match and lead the way with a lantern.

I touched her shoulder. "There is still that lives in there. They could either be civilians or more soldiers."

"I'll keep that in mind." And so then we moved into the concrete crevasse.

"Over—" I threw a dagger at his throat, but the message has been sent and it sounded like an army charging in this tunnel.

Riven threw the lantern on the flammable fungi that was glowing at the ceiling. A trail of fire ran through the passage, but I believe that fire belongs to the ground as Riven charged toward the masses.

I followed a step behind, but then I saw a better vantage point on top on one of the piles of rubble. She scattered the group with one swift of her sword as they pitifully tried to block. A handful were killed from that strike alone, but many had recovered and attacked relentlessly.

A shield was somehow guard all around her body, and not even a single petty attack ever hurt her as she does so much to them, but a chance they felt nothing also. I was only there throwing knives at their skulls while they fight.

When we finished the last of them, we looted their bodies and found bundles of torches. I burned a stick and led the way, since I would feel better leading than letting her do so.

We encountered more foes along the way, but like the others, they either decided to run or die on our hands. Malphite caught up with us—how unbelievable the speed of the creature—when Hobb finally woke. He was eager to fight with us, but it seems there aren't anymore enemies for him to shoot. Riven encouraged him, saying he'll get a chance later, as if it were a game of poker and she's giving her own chips to him for the next bet, but her hand is still high.

Malphite again warned us about the pain of the Nexus as the artifact had more than it can bear, and we told him the same that we'll free it from its agony. But it was still preposterous to hear a rock talking to another rock… yet, I have seen men of great intelligence trying actually called shook hands with another bunch of their kind through an alternate universe. So this kind logic is still sane enough for me. Someday before my death I'll make a book out of this.

After travelling for a good amount of time—which was a complete waste—we have found a way out and first saw a large crater, as if a meteor landed from the sky. At the center, there are pair hextech gunblades and a large sea-green totem standing in the dirt.

"So you did kill them," I admired. "I'm impressed."

"How could you not believe me?"

"Have you heard of 'seeing is believing?' "

"Fine, let's see if you believe I could bash your head with my fists alone. Oh wait, you might not live to see the first punch, would you?"

"I'll fight and kill you in a snap, with or without your petty excuse of a sword of yours."

"And I could tell you won't fare when you're stripped of all your—"

"Girls! Girls!" Hobb called. "You're both pretty. Can I go home now?"

"I cannot understand of your tribal urges to kill your own kind," Malphite grimaced.

"Tell her to…!"

All at once, a powerful gust blew from our feet, sending us scattered into the crater. I used my cape to soften my landing and watched everyone else tumbled in the dirt bowl.

"Pathetic…" I muttered honestly under my breath.

While in midair, I could see a figure high above. It was a Voidling! It screeched horrifyingly as it landed on my hood. I quickly dived down and rolled, trying to get this creature off my head before he became part of my scalp permanently. I took it by hand and threw it on the ground as I let the accursed creature to feed on my metal-tipped toes.

Gunfire crashed in the air, recognizing Hobb's rifle. I looked around and saw Void monsters combatting my companions. Riven and Malphite, separately, were trifling with dozens of Hunters, Scavengers, and Warriors. Hobb scrambled to climb on the shoulders of Malphite, shooting the Void away.

I sensed a swarm behind me and quickly spun in combat stance to see hundreds of those _things _in front of me, and more falling from the sky. The ceiling must have been obliterated from the blast that was created by Flashfire's death, opening a way for the Void to crawl their damned presence and plaguing New Hamshire, not that I cared for the city.

Retreating, I moved away from the aliens as fast as I could. But before I could put one foot to the other, the same powerful gust blew me off my ground—my precious ground—and killing the chaotic forces behind me as I can sense their lives, if they have one, diminishing.

I used my cape again to gain advantage of the wind, but the winds turned against me and my body gave a hard kiss on the ground—my precious ground. The next thing I knew, I was spitting dirt, again. I have another diet to avoid this time.

"You ignorant fool!" I heard new voice said behind me. I turned to meet him, and saw a gray-robed bearded man floating up in the air, descending slowly. "Look what you have done!" He waved the ruined city.

"No, this is of your doing, fool!" I retorted.

"Todd!" Hobb called. "Brother, what are you doing?!"

"Do I know you, whelp?" he said, swatting the Void monsters who were attracted to his ether potency, such as those insects that are attracted to light bulbs. He turned to Riven. "You! You killed my children!"

"Abortions, you mean?" retorted by Riven.

He glared at Malphite. "You infest my world with your filth and along with this filth." The filth he was talking about being the Void, waving at them.

"You taint your own world," said the golem carefully. "You are the filth."

"And you…" He swooped down, grabbing me by the collar. Pain was surging all over my flesh and bones, refraining me to counter. "You degenerate piece of—"

"Release him!" I sensed Riven jumping to my rescue, but a flick of Todd's hand and it sends her flying back, possibly creating a small crater according to the sound of it, but that is all I could concentrate before I fully took the pain openly, a reddish aura forming all over my body, and hearing only his whispers of threats.

"—Noxus cannot stop me, you'll understand! I'll destroy anyone who's in my path. My path of everlasting glory! But be thankful, for you will be the first to punished for your heresy at the hands of your god!"

"You…" I tried to bring me up, but it was a tad too difficult, but I still kept trying, keeping my Master's words in my mind as a litany and chorus. "are…" My arms were shaking, but steadily ascending. "not…" _One more push, you can do it! Just a little more! Keep your neck tight! Pain is just in the mind, so lose it! Take control! _"my…" My fingertips had finally reached his face, and replayed all the training Marcus has taught me to counter a mage. _Take it all! EVERYTHING!_ "GOD!"

His mana is now venting into my flesh, and I could feel the power he had hoarded to himself. With this much magic, I could use it to rebuild the world if I wanted to. I could have riches beyond my wildest dream, attract the most beautiful women in the world, I could find Marcus! But first… I want something more, much more! I want to give Todd the favor I owed him so much!

Green aura clothing me with immense care and warmth, like sitting beside a thousand hearths! With deep concentration, I imagined the force of magic and… _down…_

Todd first, we surged underground, pushing the damned man down under, who had recently called himself a god—of all the damned deities! _I'll show him how a god acts! I won't just a god, I'll be an angel! _

In the sewers, both our aura illuminating the dark wide passage. I could see the tower near here, but it doesn't matter. I have this man where he belongs! Surging into murky waters, we go deeper and deeper, till we crashed in hard concrete but still diving deep.

We dropped down to the chambers me and my companions had been held hostage by the Summoners. We both slammed down to the ground and I got right back up and walked out of the upside down geyser. The sewer waters gushed mercilessly on where Todd stands and quickly flooding the chambers.

"Are you having fun yet?" the unbelievable of voices said behind me. I turned around and saw Todd unscathed, beside his robes. He only wore something more like a tunic now

"How did you—"

"You can feel it, right? The power?" He looked at his hands. "It's intoxicating. Addictive, even."

"Yes… I do feel it."

"Tell. On your side."

"Like you said, it's addicting. No… it's beyond that." I looked at my own palms. "Like butter."

"What was that?"

"Butter… It's just… it greased my cogs, felt like everything nowadays is just so easy. It also tastes sweet, very sweet. I could even imagine the flavor of power, and it's delicious."

"Very…"

"Very, indeed. But I also notice something."

"What is it?"

"I… I don't think I deserve it."

Todd laughed aloud, more louder than the crashing water, which was now waist deep. "That… ha, ha… is also true. Because it is mine in the first place."

"Yes, it's yours, and I have no right to take it away from you because you earned it. But you may not understand this, because you'll die of it. Including everyone around you."

"Ah, but no. I don't understand, I'm afraid. They are as good as dead without me. They can't even fend off themselves from the Void. Without me, they _are_ dead."

"The Nexus—"

"The Nexus is unstable; the Nexus is unmaintainable. Bah! What should I do about it? Blow it up? Without the Nexus, I won't be powerful. If I won't be powerful, the people who need me would die. It's the way it should be. It's my paradigm."

The water is reaching my neck. "But without you in the first place, without your infernal machine, _this_ wouldn't have happened. What _is _your real purpose?" I let the question sink in. "I know! It was to impress your brother! All this death just to prove your brother you can stand on both your feet without falling!" I have to speak louder due to the rushing water. "You just want to prove your independence, you even changed our name and took Jacob under your care to prove you can have a child of your own! And when they finally got you, you ran for your life and found the artifact's power. To have the power, you were blinded on the real responsibility of your life as you take anew as a deity. How does it feel, Guardian? To have failed that self-proclaimed responsibility of yours?"

His eyes answered it all. With the full fury and lust for murder, he used his magic to swiftly swim towards me. I took a deep breath and dived, and I prepared to get drowned, again. I haven't taken the full grasp on the concept of magic yet, but I concentrated on me surging into the water, and then I zoomed to him at matching speed.

We collide, our hands pushing each other like never before. I let go and pulled a left hook, but the water made everything looked like in slow motion that everything appeared so predictable. He blocked my punch raised a kick, which I also blocked. A right haymaker from me and was answered with a left hook of his own.

All of that punching was a total of seven seconds and we both grew tired. He waved his hand and at the water pushed me away. I was ventilated outside, and Todd followed. The tower was near, so I commanded the mana in me to burst out a ball of concentrated water on my palms. I released the fast swirling orb to the tower and it exploded on contact. The tower tilted on us, then I used my magic to swim faster and to keep Todd in place, imprisoning him with my self-imagined wall of water, at the same time.

The tower crashed on him, but I wasn't still sure if he is truly dead. I began swimming to the surface for fresh putrid air till I found out that Todd isn't dead in the hard way. Torrents of whirlpools formed around me, and each moment passed, my body is slipping into its wings.

Something growled deeply in the deep oceanic sewers. Its presence… Levian? Is that actually Levian?! I looked out openly and saw the black giant serpentine like creature swirling in the water, trying to reach me. I reached out on my own, at the Noxian flag on its forehead.

The wind, it strikes endlessly. I can't move without losing my grip from this flag, even though what remains is a pole. The flag must have ended with the same faith of my cloak, spinning up in the sky through eternity. It was certain death for me if I do so join, if not the wind would blow further.

It felt as I held onto life forever, keeping it closer to my heart than the flag. Slowly, but surely, I was losing hope like the grains of sand contained inside an hourglass. I'm tired, so tired that even the one's who lifted the sky would pity on me. I want to let go, even life is what's left on my own, I want to let go.

I looked up and saw only shadows haunting and hovering over me as of reapers came to take my soul. Strange, I felt anger. An anger that could smash mountains or anger that could blast every living body that has taken refuge of this sorry excuse of a world. I wanted to let these grim creatures to taste my steel rather than wait to taste theirs.

With only one finger, I was lifted…

And with the other I took out a dagger and threw it away to where Todd is supposed to be. Guiding it with my mind, it sailed in the wind currents, pinpointing at the damned man. After a moment, I can't clearly say I hit my mark. I could see the water welling up.

I was pushed out of the hole which I had earlier made with a Todd's body as a makeshift drill. Up in the air, there seems to be no surviving this fall. The ether in my body has been depleted completely and my cape is gone. I'm just an aged old man, seen the whole world and found no more surprises. I accepted my death a long time now, and it doesn't make a difference if it is now.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed me by the back. We both descended to the ground as this person cradled me like a bride. White hair… Riven?

She had a queer smile on her face, along with a stream of blood on her cheeks. "That's the second time—"

"Put… me…. down," I said to her carefully, and angrily. After she settled me on the ground, I asked her, "Where's Todd?"

"He was pumped into the air along with you. But what's more important, have you noticed a large snake monster down there?"

"I'll explain _that_ later." I quickly run to where Todd would be now. Two birds with one stone.

I caught the man mumbling under his breath as he continued the path to the Nexus. I could hear vague swearing, to me actually, which I don't mind. Everybody swore to me all the time.

"Todd!" I shouted angrily. He glanced through his shoulder but focused again on getting near the large green-abundant globe. A trail of blood from the wound inflicted is visible. He's dying fast, but I was hoping I give him a proper butchering that he so deserves.

From my hidden pouch, I lifted the cleaver that had wrongfully taken Judge Harlick's life. It was when I vowed it would hit its target this time. Todd's blood is what it wanted to taste, and I'm about to give it a sample of it.

With one swing, the cleaver flew to Todd's thigh, followed by a wail of pain. He fell down, only a few feet away from the Nexus. If he wanted it so bad, I'll give it to him.

I dragged his head to the sphere and smashed it on its crystalline walls, gaining a crack at the same time. I turned Todd's body to me and I looked at his eyes. There was no fear, and then I realized it.

Todd was an aged old man, seen the whole world and found no more surprises. He had accepted death a long time now, and it doesn't make a difference if it has to be now.

"Anything left?" I asked him.

"Do your worst…" And he spat a mouthful of blood on my face.

I tore the cleaver off his leg and heaved it high in the air which followed by a last wail of pain. Death is mercy now, and I'm happy to give it to him.

What a generous man I have become. Every day of my life I hoarded food and money because it has been my survival. And it was death, and always death, that I have transformed into this. Death… is so many. They were right all along. When a man is rich, he can afford to be generous.

The last swing. The cleaver had drank the freshest of all blood, inside his skull. I was happy to give it some spice, cracking the Nexus with the tip of the cleaver. The cleaver was engulfed in ethereal flames, forcing me to let go. It serves now as a conductor to Todd's body. The body was twitching rapidly as the power we both craved so much is forcing its way in every cell of his body. Now a 'short-circuit' would commence, and I won't be allow it to take me with it.

Running rapidly, I called on the other to do the same. It was matter of time—


	11. Epilouge

"A matter of time," Hobb said, looking at the mountain. "I know he's my brother and all, but he deserves to die anyway. I mean, it's not that I actually believe what you said, Talon. About his motives and all. But if you say is true… heh, what kind of brother am I?"

"You did well," Riven said, patting his shoulders. "You did what you have to do back when you're together. It's not your fault. It's his."

"That's an understatement," I remarked behind them. "Hobb, you could have been there for him while in jail, help him rehabilitate. You don't know this, but he really looked up to you."

"Talon…" Riven warned, but again I ignored even how many of my lives she saved.

"Riven is right on one thing. You both are at fault. There was hope he would be saved from that grim situation."

"I don't believe much of that, or Todd," Hobb replied.

"Sometimes you have to believe for the both of yourselves," Malphite said, which is beside me. "Believe in even if they haven't."

"Believe even if they couldn't," Riven agreed.

"Believe even if they shouldn't," I joined.

"Believe…" Hobb murmured. "It's hard to believe, you know that. Life is hard to believe, ask any scientist. Love is hard to believe, ask any lover."

"But it doesn't hurt to believe, does it?" asked Riven.

"Yeah…"

We all watched the mountain crumble from a cliff, along with all Todd's dreams and wishes. The sphere of green mist dissipated and the Void slowly rots away as the Noxian warmachine plowed the remains of them. It would take a little more than a decade to rebuild this settlement, and I hoped they learned their lesson.

"Riven," I called. We were both in the Hod's inn, preparing our journey apart. But I have a feeling we'll meet again.

"Yes, Talon?" She was almost finished packing her belongings.

"If you want to, I could help you find sanctuary from the Noxians."

"And what sanctuary is that?"

"There is a mansion at the southern parts of Zaun. Ask the master there, mention my name. They'll understand."

"A tempting offer." She gave off a small smile. "But why are you helping me willingly?"

"Let's just say I don't like keeping debts. It's a nice place, don't worry. I'll pass there ahead of you. I have more important business elsewhere also, so don't expect me there. Just ask for a job, you'll be fine." I looked out the window, and I can see hundreds of man-at-arms surrounding the inn. They must have known of me now.

"Still, you haven't told me about the serpent on the sewers."

"I'll tell the tale when I have a chance." I walked out the room. "Till we meet again, Riven."

"Till we meet again…"


End file.
